Sereine James
by Lissoue
Summary: Sereine James est violée, torturée, détruite par des mangemorts. Elle est recueillie au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix où elle retrouve Fred Weasley, l'homme qu'elle a aimé sans succès durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Une relation ambigüe se noue alors entre eux.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour**,

J'ai pas pu résister à commencer cette fic, mon clavier m'appellait à cors et à cris. )

Je ne sais pas trop si ça va vous plaire, mais j'ai pas mal d'idées et le Fred/OC me tentait depuis un moment! xD

Cette histoire n'est pas pour les homophobes, je préviens tout de suite et je mets un rating élevé car scènes qui seront assez violentes si je suis mon projet! Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir!

Je vous laisse lire!

**Bisous**

**Lissoue**

**Résumé**: La guerre fait rage, Voldemort est de retour et étend peu à peu son pouvoir sur le monde sorcier... Au milieu du chaos, Sereine James, jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années tente de mener une vie normale... Mais un soir tout bascule... Elle est violée et torturée par les mangemorts... Complètement détruite, elle est recueillie par l'Ordre du Phénix, au 12 Square Grimmaurd... Elle y retrouvera Fred Weasley, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé sans retour durant sa scolarité à Poudlard... Une relation ambigüe se noue alors entre eux...

* * *

**SEREINE JAMES**

**CHAPITRE 1**

Sereine se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était installée pour se reposer quelques minutes. En tant que préfète-en-chef, elle devait aller faire sa ronde dans le château. Elle retint un bâillement et se frotta les yeux, songeant au lit moelleux qui lui tendait les bras et qu'elle devait dédaigner encore un peu. Avec les Aspics qui approchaient, elle n'avait plus guère de temps pour elle-même. Elle passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds pour tenter d'aplatir ses boucles taquines, sans grand succès. Son regard se posa sur l'ensemble de la Salle Commune aux tons jaunes. Quelques élèves finissaient leurs devoirs, d'autres discutaient paisiblement près de la cheminée, éteinte à cette époque de l'année. Elle eut un petit sourire de satisfaction. Elle aimait ce calme, cette sérénité qui régnait dans la maison des Poufsouffle. Il lui arrivait souvent de penser que son prénom était prédestiné… Sereine James…

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, répondant au passage, aux salutations de ses camarades. Quand elle se retrouva dans le couloir et commença à marcher, elle repartit dans ses rêveries habituelles, uniquement troublées par le son de ses pas qui se répercutaient sur les dalles froides et uniformes du château. Elle poussa un petit soupir de béatitude en songeant à celui qui la hantait nuit et jour : Fred… Fred Weasley. Son cœur s'emballa à la pensée de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Romantique, elle s'imaginait dans ses bras, le touchant, l'embrassant, lui murmurant des mots d'amour et il serait fou d'elle, près à tout pour elle… Tous les élèves de son année et peut-être plus encore étaient au courant de cette passion démesurée bien qu'elle ne se soit guère confiée qu'à ses amies les plus proches mais ses regards énamourés l'avaient trahie, ils avaient parlé pour elle. Et, comme une traînée de poudre, la rumeur s'était répandue dans toute l'école : Sereine James, la sage, raisonnable et altruiste préfète-en-chef de Poufsouffle était amoureuse de Fred Weasley, blagueur invétéré, farouchement opposé à toute forme d'autorité et profondément Gryffondor. L'idée de réunir leur caractère aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, en faisait rire plus d'un. Mais Sereine n'avait que faire de ces moqueries. Elle se répétait inlassablement, avec la candeur propre habituellement à l'enfance, qu'elle aimait d'un amour sincère et pur… Cela durait depuis un moment déjà et le jeune homme ne s'était jamais soucié d'elle. Elle savait qu'il ignorait les remarques de ses camarades quand il n'en riait pas… Elle vivait son amour unilatéral à travers ses rêves et passait son temps libre le nez plongé dans ses romans qui parvenaient à la transporter, la faisaient virevolter de plaisir. Et dans ces moments-là, elle y croyait, un jour, elle vivrait quelque chose de fort, de puissant avec Fred Weasley, parce que Tristan avait aimé Iseult plus que sa vie, parce que Roméo était mort pour Juliette, parce que Elizabeth avait d'abord détesté Mr Darcy, parce que Jane n'était pas faîte pour Mr Rochester, parce que Cyrano conquit le cœur de Roxane par son âme, parce que Heathcliff aimait Catherine bien au-delà de la raison…

- Miss James !

La voix mielleuse suintante d'hypocrisie, reconnaissable entre toutes, la fit sursauter. Ses pas l'avaient conduite, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive dans l'aile Ouest du château. Dolores Ombrage lui faisait face, un air furieux sur sa face de crapaud, encadrée de deux membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale et… son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et elle sentit une rougeur apparaître sur son visage… Les jumeaux Weasley attendaient à côté avec nonchalance, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

- Avez-vous vu les deux Weasley durant votre ronde, ce soir ?

- N… Non…

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et espérait juste ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Elle regarda Fred à la dérobée… Il fixait le couloir sombre, d'un air ennuyé, qu'elle devinait faux. Même eux, n'étaient pas insensibles aux punitions qu'infligeait Ombrage. Leurs mains étaient d'ailleurs entourées de bandages. Elle détestait cette femme cruelle bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu à supporter directement sa folie. Elle croyait Harry Potter quand il disait que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était revenu… En partie parce que Fred appuyait ses dires… L'un de ses acolytes, Drago Malefoy, un blond à l'allure altière et aux manières arrogantes prit la parole :

- Elle ne vous dira rien professeur, c'est de notoriété publique que James en pince pour Fred Weasley.

A ces mots, Sereine devint rouge pivoine et la remarque acerbe de l'Inquisitrice ne fit qu'accentuer sa rougeur :

- Eh bien, Miss James, en plus d'être corrompue, vous semblez avoir bien mauvais goût…

Les deux Serpentard se mirent à ricaner. La jeune fille ne répondit rien… Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Son regard se posa sur la source de ses fantasmes les plus fous… Il la fixait, une lueur gênée dans les yeux. En cet instant, il était si beau, qu'elle ne pouvait croire qu'Ombrage pense réellement ses paroles. Ses cheveux roux, aux mèches trop longues qui retombaient avec désinvolture sur son front… Ses yeux rieurs, malicieux qui illuminaient son visage aux traits fins piqueté de tâches de rousseur… Elle aurait voulu baiser la moindre parcelle de peau, sentir ses mains fortes et viriles courir sur son corps… Elle aurait voulu que son physique d'athlète lui appartienne, que ses larges épaules soient là pour la protéger… Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras, sentir ses lèvres brûler sa peau… Il était beau à en pleurer, tellement plus beau que George, son jumeau… Elle croisa son regard une nouvelle fois… Il lui sourit et ses mains devinrent moites mais Ombrage la tira de ses rêveries :

- Il semble évident que vous ne faîtes pas correctement votre travail de préfète, Miss James, le favoritisme n'est pas admis dans cet établissement, surtout quand il n'est pas mérité. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous retirez votre charge, vous n'en êtes plus digne !

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça… Elle aimait tellement son rôle de préfète… Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure, surtout devant Lui… Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration, de contrôler ses mains tremblantes…

- James ne nous a pas vus, nous ne l'avons pas croisé…

- Eh bien, monsieur Weasley, je ne peux vous croire sur parole, votre adage est le mensonge, votre philosophie de vie, la tromperie. Et dans le cas, où vous diriez vrai, elle ne vous aurait probablement pas dénoncés, je fais donc de la prévention. Ma décision est irrévocable. Vous pouvez disposer Miss James et estimez vous heureuse que je ne vous enlève pas de points ou que je ne vous mette pas en retenue… Quant à vous, Weasley, je vais m'occuper de votre cas…

Sereine secoua la tête, ne pouvant y croire. Comment cela était-il possible ? Elle n'avait rien fait pour se défendre… Qu'aurait-elle pu dire d'ailleurs ? Sa voix aurait tremblé, elle aurait bégayé et se serait ridiculisée. Cette harpie ne l'aurait pas crue et elle n'aurait gagné qu'une punition de plus… La seule chose qui lui réchauffait le cœur en cet instant, c'était qu'Il avait tenté de la disculper. Peut-être se souciait-il un peu d'elle malgré tout…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Fred et George retournèrent tard dans la Salle Commune. Ombrage venait enfin de les laisser partir après leur avoir promis des soirées entières de retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Dans ces moments-là, ils leur arrivaient de regretter d'avoir donner la Carte des Maraudeurs à Harry. Avec elle, ils ne se seraient jamais faits prendre…

- George ?

- Moui ?

- J'me sens coupable quand même pour James…

- T'inquiète pas frérot, ça lui fera du bien de plus être préfète, elle apprendra peut-être à s'amuser un peu comme ça.

Fred jeta un regard exaspéré à son frère :

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça qui la décoince… C'est quand même un peu de notre faute…

George se mit à rire :

- Tu n'y es pour rien, si elle est folle de toi. Tu es irrésistible… Même moi je craque…

Il lui lança un regard aguicheur avant de se remettre à rire mais Fred ne partageait pas son hilarité. Il se sentait mal à l'aise mine de rien vis-à-vis de cette fille… Sereine James… Elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment ouvertement mais tout le monde le savait. Il sentait ses regards avides sur lui, perpétuellement, en classe, dans les couloirs, dans la Grande Salle… Sans ces rumeurs qui avaient couru sur elle, il l'aurait sûrement à peine remarquée. Elle était bien trop sérieuse pour lui de toute façon. C'est vrai qu'elle était assez mignonne avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés. Sa petite taille et son allure innocente, lui donnait un charme enfantin. Elle était comme une poupée de porcelaine qu'il fallait prendre garde à ne pas briser. Il n'aurait jamais vraiment songé à sortir avec elle mais ça lui plaisait qu'elle l'aime, d'une certaine manière, c'était flatteur. Et même lui, qui paraissait si désinvolte se souciait de son sex-appeal. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Angelina Johnson… Il songeait parfois à sortir avec elle… Il était sûr qu'elle accepterait… Elle était jolie et sympa et ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde au moins, ils avaient des points communs…

- A quoi tu penses Fred ?

- A rien…

- Si tu crois pouvoir me mentir, à moi, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! Tu penses encore à la p'tite James, je parie.

Son frère soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ombrage, il n'avait plus vraiment la tête à rigoler.

- Si elle t'obsède tant que ça, tu devrais sortir avec elle, elle n'attend que ça visiblement.

- George, ouvre-toi un peu l'esprit, ce n'est pas parce que je m'en veux de lui avoir fait perdre sa charge de préfète que j'ai envie de me la faire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ce soir ? Tu es vraiment bizarre…

Fred ne répondit pas, il n'avait rien à répliquer. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation avec la vieille folle. Ça lui montait à la tête et lui embrouillait les idées. C'était certainement pour ça que sa bonne humeur légendaire était un peu absente ces temps-ci… Il eut alors une inspiration subite :

- Il faut qu'on parte !

- Hein ?

- On s'en va, on met les voiles, on quitte ce château…

- Co… comment ?

- Avec panache bien sûr !

Les deux frères affichèrent un grand sourire, l'un étant le reflet de l'autre. Pas besoin de grands discours pour se mettre d'accord…

- Nous allons marquer un grand coup. Notre nom restera dans les Annales de Poudlard et tous les farceurs des dix prochaines générations nous vénéreront !

A l'évocation de cette idée, leurs yeux brillèrent. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice... Oui, le plan à peine ébauché allait être des plus excitants. Un véritable défi à leur mesure… Ils allaient se venger de ces mois d'humiliation. Ombrage avait gagné une bataille… Ils allaient gagner la guerre. En cet instant, Fred ne pensait plus à Sereine James, pas plus qu'à Angelina Johnson…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sereine pénétra silencieusement dans son dortoir plongé dans la pénombre. Elle s'avança vers son lit pour s'y coucher sans attendre. Elle sentait les larmes qui menaçaient de se déverser sur ses joues. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et s'enfouit sous la couette pour oublier cette désastreuse fin de soirée… Mais le sommeil ne vint pas, et son esprit revivait la scène en continu, Fred, Ombrage, Malefoy, Fred, Ombrage, Malefoy, Fred, Ombrage, Malefoy, Fred… Et la sentence sans appel… Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça lui ferait autant de mal de perdre sa charge de préfète. Que dirait le professeur Chourave, la directrice des Poufsouffles ?… Et ses parents qui étaient si fiers d'elle ?… Peut-être, pourrait-elle le leur cacher… Plus que quelques mois dans cette école et elle n'aurait plus à supporter cette Dolorès Ombrage… Mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'elle ne verrait plus Fred… Il disparaîtrait de sa vie… A cette idée, les pleurs qu'elle tentait d'étouffer depuis qu'elle était revenue dans le dortoir éclatèrent et elle se mit à sangloter, hoquetant en essayant de les refreiner mais rien n'y faisait, il était déjà trop tard…

Un corps s'agita dans le lit adjacent et une silhouette se redressa, toute son attitude affichant la surprise.

- Sereine ?

Elle n'eut droit comme toute réponse, qu'à un bruyant sanglot. Immédiatement, elle se leva et rejoignit promptement le lit de son amie. Elle s'accroupit près d'elle et se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux, pour tenter de la réconforter, murmurant des paroles apaisantes :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, ma puce ?

Sourire, douceur, harmonie… Abigail Coleman était un parangon de sagesse, une source inépuisable d'amour… A sa manière, elle était si jolie, c'était ce que Sereine avait toujours pensé d'elle. Elle était lumineuse… Elle avait un besoin infini du calme qu'elle irradiait. Mais, même dans sa gentille naïveté, la petite blonde comprenait que leur relation allait au-delà de la simple amitié. Quand elle l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois, en arrivant à Poudlard, elle avait tout de suite était fascinée par cet être si rassurant. Elle avait un an de plus et était elle aussi à Poufsouffle. A cet époque, Sereine avait besoin d'affection, d'être entourée. C'était la première fois qu'elle quittait le cocon familial… Elle s'était crue amoureuse du haut de ses onze ans de cette fille appréciée de tous, aux gestes assurés, plus âgée, au sourire éclatant, qui n'émettait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, que tout le monde respectait. Avec ses cheveux courts, sa musculature développée, sa taille haute, elle ressemblait un peu à un garçon. Elle s'était laissé entraîner dans une spirale étrange… Une relation ambigüe s'était installée entre elle et Abigail. Au début ça ne lui avait pas paru mal, elle aimait bien ça, elle prenait du plaisir sous les caresses de la jeune fille. Puis, il y avait eu Fred… Mais elle n'osait jamais dire non, elle avait peur de vexer son amie... Alors encore une fois, elle ne dit rien, quand elle se glissa à côté d'elle… Sa main frôla sa poitrine, descendit vers son ventre… Elle sentit un petit frisson la parcourir. Voyant, que son amante ne se refusait pas, les doigts de l'entreprenante se firent plus baladeurs. Elle déposa de légers baisers sur les larmes qui se tarissaient peu à peu. Ses lèvres glissèrent dans son cou, laissant une traînée brûlante derrière elle et la tête hirsute disparut sous les draps sans attendre. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle ne s'était pas donnée à elle… Elle avait évité de se retrouver seule avec elle et visiblement cela lui avait manqué. Mais pour une fois, Sereine en était presque heureuse. Elle se sentait mieux tout à coup… Abigail lui distiller ses caresses avec tant d'amour que parfois, elle allait jusqu'à se demander si elle n'était pas vraiment amoureuse. Elle se souvenait encore du rire prompte et frais de la jeune fille quand elle lui avait demandé si elle avait fait exprès de rater ses Aspics pour rester avec elle un an de plus et de la nuit qu'elles avaient passée ensemble, plus passionnée, plus sauvage que les autres fois… Et Sereine était consciente de la haine qu'éprouvait son amie à l'égard de Fred, une haine trop irrationnelle, même à ses yeux candides… Elle se sentit partir, l'esprit embrumé par une volupté soudaine. Elle avait oublié à quel point les petits soins d'Abigail pouvait l'exempter de tout souci. Sans plus penser à rien, elle se laissa aller… Enfin…

Alors, vous en pensez quoi? )

Bisous


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou**,

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et mercii pour les reviews à **Soma Kibi** et **Puky**!

La fin du chapitre pourrait choquer les âmes sensibles, on ne sait jamais!!

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre alors j'espère que vous en prendrez autant à le lire!

**Bisous**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Sereine posa son regard embrumé sur les gens qui l'entouraient. Son visage délicatement ciselé reposant avec douceur sur sa paume ouverte, elle dégagea de sa main libre une boucle dorée un peu trop aventureuse. Le temps semblait comme arrêté, uniquement troublé par le cliquetis des couverts s'entrechoquant sur les assiettes en porcelaine. Elle se laissa délicieusement bercer par ce discret fond sonore… Elle s'abandonna même à esquisser un léger sourire… Si léger qu'il parut n'être qu'un rêve éthéré aux accents imperceptibles… Quatorze mois… Cela faisait quatorze mois qu'elle ne s'était pas repue de la vision de son être, quatorze mois qu'elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer le rire dans ses yeux, les intonations sensuelles dans sa voix grave, le sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres minces… Elle n'avait pas cherché à penser à lui, son image était apparue dans son esprit comme une évidence, sans crier gare. Il était là, ne voulant sortir de son crâne, ricanant devant ses efforts pour l'extirper une bonne fois pour toute de ses pensées, pour en finir avec Fred Weasley. Ses traits juvéniles se brouillèrent un instant, plongés dans la circonspection et une ombre de culpabilité passive passa… l'incitant à lever son regard vers la jeune femme qui lui faisait face : Abigail… Elle dégustait consciencieusement son muffin au chocolat, affichant un visage à la mine innocente devant le père et la belle-mère de son amie tandis que son pied nu caressait lascivement la jambe de son amante. Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'aimantèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Dans l'un, une flamme brûlante de désir concupiscent, dans l'autre, la lueur du doute, de l'incertitude…

- Sereine, tiens toi convenablement !

La tête de la jeune fille se tourna calmement vers son père… S'il savait… S'il connaissait la véritable nature de sa relation avec la si gentille Coleman. Lui sourirait-il ? L'inviterait-il à rester manger et dormir sous son toit ? Lui, qui se voulait un sorcier tolérant… Son regard sur sa petite fille chérie ne changerait-il pas ?... Le pli sévère sur son front déjà dégarni s'accentua quand il vit que sa progéniture n'obtempérait pas. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa petite cuillère et sa moustache fièrement dressée frémit d'agacement… La voix chantante de sa femme s'éleva alors dans la Salle à Manger :

- Ma chérie, obéis à ton père…

Sereine se redressa lentement et posa ses mains à plat sur la jolie nappe blanche, ses joues rosissant légèrement. Parfois, la douce folie de sa mère était reposante… Peut-être devrait-elle aller la voir d'ailleurs… Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne lui avait pas rendu visite dans son minuscule appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse… Abigail coupa court à ses réflexions… Avec sa finesse habituelle, elle voulut dissiper le malaise ambiant en prenant la parole :

- Merci pour ce délicieux repas madame James, je vais devoir y aller cependant…

- De rien Abigail, ce fut un plaisir. Tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue ici !

La jeune femme se leva après avoir jeté un imperceptible coup d'œil à son amie… Sereine la suivit en dehors de la pièce de son pas dansant, ses pieds semblant ne pas toucher le sol. Joli songe enfantin… Jolie gamine dans un corps de femme… La porte se referma sur les James qui finissaient leur repas dans un silence apaisant…

Arrivée sous le porche, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Abigail se retourna sur la silhouette tentatrice dont une robe épurée ne cachait rien de ses courbes gracieuses… Elle se rapprocha lentement de la jeune fille, lui laissant ainsi le temps de se dérober… Mais Sereine ne bougea pas… Apathique comme à son habitude… Elle abandonna un petit soupir dans l'air étouffant… Son besoin d'Elle était trop grand… Elle aspirait tellement à enlacer son corps, à la sentir près d'elle,… tout près d'elle… Ses bras se glissèrent derrière sa nuque, son menton se posa sur son épaule d'albâtre… Elle embaumait la fleur d'oranger, exhalait ce doux parfum de printemps somnolent qu'elle aimait tant… Ses lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes… Et alors que tout son être hurlait de frustration de n'obtenir qu'un chaste baiser, elle ne se fit pas pressante, gardant sagement ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille. Sereine pouvait être si prude…

- Arrête Abigail, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir…

La remarque lâchait avec désinvolture, à l'apparente candeur, blessèrent cette dernière bien plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'avouer. Elle le savait, depuis le début… C'était le prix à payer si elle voulait Sereine James… Avoir cette désagréable sensation, de ne pas vraiment compter, que ta présence n'a rien d'indispensable… Il n'y avait qu'avec Fred Weasley, il n'y avait que pour Fred Weasley qu'elle se métamorphosait… Elle perdait alors son masque de gentille indifférence… Ah, comme elle pouvait l'abhorrer cet homme, ce rival qui l'avait vaincu sans combattre et qui avait dédaigné son butin… Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, ce penchant de sa personnalité atypique s'était accentué… Abigail se raccrochait à l'idée tenace en elle que la jeune fille l'aimait… A sa manière bien particulière, oui, elle l'aimait…

- Tu as honte de moi ?

- Bien sûr que non…

Son regard était fuyant, sa bouche paresseuse contre la sienne… Personne ne savait... Pour tous les autres, elles n'étaient que des amies… De simples amies… Abigail ferma les yeux l'espace d'un bref instant… Profitant de ce petit corps serré contre le sien… Pourquoi avait-elle cette soudaine impression que les moments de bonheur qu'elle passait avec elle étaient éphémères ? Que bientôt tout serait fini ? Que la jeune fille allait partir, pour ne plus revenir ? Son rêve merveilleux allait lui échapper, l'abandonner… La guerre… Toujours la guerre… La gazette du sorcier clamait tous les matins que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer le nom réunissait ses fidèles, qu'une époque noire s'annonçait, que les sorciers devaient s'apprêter à combattre… Elle secoua la tête avec perplexité… Leur destin serait donc entre les mains de cet Harry Potter ?… Cet avorton tout juste bon à attraper une baballe dorée au Quidditch ?... Profiter était alors le maître mot…

- Sereine, que dirais-tu qu'on aille faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverser et tu pourrais dormir chez moi, ce soir…

- Je voulais aller voir ma mère, et mon père n'aime pas trop que je découche par les temps qui courent…

- Tu ne découcherais pas, tu serais chez moi, si tu n'as pas envie d'être avec moi, dis le, ce sera plus clair. Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu me fais du mal ?

Abigail avait parlé sans réfléchir… Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait jamais brusquer Sereine qui pouvait se montrer d'une grande susceptibilité… La lueur froissée dans son regard azur confirma son inquiétude… Il n'y eut pas de grimace, pas de colère infantile juste un air angélique sur le visage et cette petite phrase placide :

- Je vais aller chez ma mère… Après je verrai… Je viendrai peut-être…

Abigail haussa les sourcils ne pouvant retenir un rictus d'agacement. La jeune fille était très douée pour éviter les conflits, pour contourner les problèmes… Elle se refusait à affronter le moindre obstacle et se renfermait de jour en jour dans un cocon de tranquillité et de sécurité... Que se passerait-il quand tout cela volerait en éclats ? Aucune chose de la vie n'était immuable… Sereine n'allait-elle pas l'apprendre à ses dépens ?...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Fred s'étira avec une paresseuse nonchalance dans son grand lit à baldaquin. Des rayons de soleil taquins perçaient les volets en bois d'un autre âge venant réchauffer son corps encore bouffi de sommeil. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre avec discrétion, évitant de faire grincer le parquet pour ne pas réveiller son jumeau. Quelques mois plus tôt, encore, il ne se serait pas fait prier pour le tirer du lit en fanfare mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent… Très impliquée dans les missions pour l'Ordre du Phénix, dès qu'elle disposait d'un petit moment de repos la famille Weasley en profitait pleinement… Cela ne voulait pas dire que ça en était fini des Farces et Attrapes pour sorciers facétieux… Oh non sûrement pas… Le magasin continuait d'ouvrir tous les matins et la gaieté, la vivacité, la joie de vivre ne les quittaient pas pour autant. Ils avaient pris leur quartier au 12 square Grimmaurd et l'époque où ils devaient utiliser des oreilles à rallonge pour entendre les réunions de l'Ordre semblait bien lointaine… Mais en bon Gryffondor qu'il était, fidèle à lui-même Fred ne ressentait que de l'excitation devant le tournant que prenait sa vie…

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers du manoir Black, il se surprit à penser à Poudlard… Le temps où il faisait enrager le personnel enseignant avec son frère, lui paraissait à présent n'être qu'un rêve, un instant factice de sa vie… Il se sentait à des années-lumière de cette époque d'inconscience salvatrice... Il entra dans la cuisine qui pour une fois n'était pas surpeuplée. Sa mère était au fourneau, cuisinant d'arrache-pied pour sustenter tous ses hôtes, son front et ses joues rougis par la chaleur. Elle lui adressa un sourire indulgent, qu'elle ne réservait qu'à ses fils jumeaux et s'exclama d'un ton qui démentait ses paroles :

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'ai bien cru que vous n'alliez jamais vous réveiller ! Ton frère arrive ?

- Il dormait encore quand je suis descendu.

Il ne s'amusait plus à taquiner sa génitrice sur son côté protecteur et sur la peur permanente qu'elle éprouvait pour ses enfants.

- Tu as bien fait de ne pas le réveiller. Assieds-toi, je t'ai gardé à manger !

Fred prit place face à Rémus Lupin qui lisait avec une attention soutenue la gazette du sorcier, un air las sur le visage.

- Du nouveau ?

Le lycanthrope soupira et secoua la tête avant de poser son journal près de lui pour reporter son attention sur son vis-à-vis.

- Non, attaques de mangemorts par-ci, par-là… Et aucune nouvelle d'Harry…

Un lourd silence s'appesantit sur la pièce, les trois occupants plongés dans leurs pensées respectives…

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Maman ?

Sereine s'avança dans le petit appartement dévasté avec prudence, jetant des regards désabusés sur les vêtements sales jetés à terre, les détritus traînant sur le sol, mutins. Les larmes finirent par perler à ses paupières devant le spectacle de cette pièce, symbole de la décadence maternelle.

- Sereine ? Ma chérie, c'est toi ?

Un corps alangui, aux côtes saillantes, se prélassait dans un canapé crème à l'origine et dont la couleur n'était à présent plus vraiment identifiable. La jeune fille s'approcha de cette femme aux cheveux blonds, au sourire candide et au regard transi d'amour qui lui était seul destiné. Elle tendit une main décharnée vers son enfant, son si précieux petit trésor…

- Oui, c'est moi, maman…

Sereine embrassa le visage émacié de sa mère, culpabilisant de n'être pas venue la voir depuis plusieurs jours.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, mon amour ? Je suis si contente que tu sois là ! J'ai eu peur que tu me fasses la tête, que tu ne veuilles plus me voir !

La jeune femme s'agenouilla près de Sky Lewis et tenta de l'apaiser :

- Pourquoi je ne voudrais plus te voir, maman ? J'ai juste eu du travail au pub et j'ai eu du mal à me libérer.

Elle ignora la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlait qu'elle mentait. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour retenir les pleurs qui lui brouillaient la vue et menaçaient à tout instant d'échapper à son contrôle.

- Au pub ?

- Mais oui, je t'en avais parlé, j'ai trouvé un petit boulot de serveuse au Chaudron Baveur.

- Je ne m'en souviens plus…

Elle s'agita et ses yeux bleus, semblables à ceux de sa fille se troublèrent…

- Et tes études ?

- Tout se passe bien… La justice est un domaine qui me passionne.

Sa mère détourna alors son regard pour le planter dans le dossier de son canapé. Sereine sentit l'inquiétude poindre en elle devant cette scène… Assistait-elle encore une fois à une des crises lunatiques de Sky ? Elle posa sa main sur son épaule avec méfiance.

- Maman ?

- Tu m'en veux ! Je me suis énervée contre toi la dernière fois ! C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venue pendant si longtemps !

Un sanglot contenu dans sa voix aux accents puérils, elle s'exprimait comme un enfant puni par ses parents… Sereine n'eut pas le temps de se défendre que déjà, sa mère s'était brusquement retournée vers elle et la questionnait :

- Ta petite copine va bien?

- Abigail va très bien. Elle viendra te voir bientôt. Elle te fait plein de bisous.

Sky se renfonça dans son lit improvisé pour s'installer confortablement et sourit de contentement :

- Elle est gentille. Je lui ferai un gâteau…

L'ancienne Poufsouffle émit un inaudible soupir devant cette femme aux rides marquées, aux cheveux sales plaqués sur son front… Son regard glissa sur son haut tâché et froissé… Elle allait repartir tard avec tout le travail qui l'attendait… Instantanément, elle s'en voulut d'avoir de telles pensées… Elle était là pour sa mère, elle aurait dû se sentir heureuse et ne pas vivre ça comme une obligation, un calvaire…

- Je vais nettoyer un peu l'appartement, d'accord ?

- Oh non, pas la peine, je l'ai fait hier ! Dory m'a félicitée quand elle m'a amené à manger !

Le visage illuminé de fierté de Sky, dissuada Sereine de la contredire. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à remercier madame Carter pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour sa mère.

- Oui, maman, mais tu sais comme je suis maniaque !

- Oh oui, je te connais bien, ma chérie, depuis toute petite tu es comme ça. Tu ne supportes pas la moindre trace de poussière !

La femme s'était redressée et tenait ses genoux calleux serrés contre elle. Elle observait sa fille, affichant une expression enfantine, satisfaite…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sereine quitta l'appartement de sa mère, tard dans la soirée. La nuit avait déjà étendue sa robe sombre sur la ville. Les rues étaient désertes mais la jeune fille aimait ce calme ambiant, ce silence reposant. Elle n'avait pas envie de transplaner pour rejoindre son père et sa belle-mère et Abigail voulait qu'elle passe chez elle… Elle n'avait qu'à marcher un peu, cela lui ferait le plus grand bien après cet après-midi passé à ranger, laver, récurer et à s'occuper de Sky. Elle inspira un air frais aux senteurs estivales avant de frissonner dans sa robe légère qui dénudait ses épaules frileuses. Elle apercevait dans le noir, les enseignes des boutiques et écoutait ses pas qui claquaient sur le sol telle une marche funèbre, au rythme lent… Quel plaisir de savourer Londres enfin apaisée… Elle se délectait de cette nuit au parfum enivrant toujours aussi merveilleusement fascinante et charmeuse, qui tendait ses bras étoilés vers elle et l'étreignait avec fermeté. L'obscurité dominait avec orgueil et la lune dispensait avec parcimonie sa douce lueur sur la ville anesthésiée. Sereine l'admirait, cette nuit ambigüe et cynique qui se riait des hommes et de leur vanité emphatique…

Alors que son esprit se trouvait loin, très loin de Lui, son regard se posa sur une enseigne clignotante, seule à troubler une parfaite unité et qui affichait effrontément : « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux ». Curieuse et troublée, Sereine s'avança vers la vitrine colorée. Elle ne s'était jamais approchée de son magasin, de peur de Le croiser. A la sortie de Poudlard, elle avait tenté de faire une croix sur lui. Elle était une fille raisonnable après tout… Boîtes à flemme, fausses baguettes, oreilles à rallonge, plumes en tout genre, pralines longues langues, toutes ces inventions étaient mises à la vue des clients avec orgueil. Son cœur se serra… Cette boutique lui faisait bien trop penser à Fred… Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne, si elle ne voulait pas replonger… Si elle n'était pas dans son état normal quand elle arriverait chez Abigail, celle-ci se rendrait compte de quelque chose et cela, elle ne le voulait surtout pas…

Elle se détourna lentement et reprit sa route calmant les soubresauts de son âme. Elle effaça de son esprit cet instant de grâce, où toute la splendeur de l'être autrefois aimé, s'était engouffrée en elle, inexorable, comme-ci ce n'était qu'un mirage, une folie à ne pas renouveler. Perdue dans ses pensées les plus intimes, elle ne sentit pas l'air se faire plus lourd, elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas sur le sol… Et ces paroles qui s'élevèrent, qui auraient dû lui permettre de fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard :

- Regardez, une petite imprudente a visiblement oublié que de grands méchants loups rodaient la nuit, dans les rues.

Un rire gras répondit à cette phrase prononcée d'un ton narquois. Il fut le signal sonore qui alerta Sereine et la fit se retourner brusquement,… apeurée. Elle tomba alors nez à nez avec un petit groupe encagoulé, tout de noir vêtu. Au vu de ce qu'elle savait, elle avait à faire à des mangemorts. Un filet de sueur froide coula le long de son dos. La terreur grondait en elle. Elle oublia alors qu'elle était une sorcière, trop terrifiée pour réfléchir intelligemment et elle se mit à courir, à courir comme-ci le diable était à ses trousses, à courir comme-ci sa vie en dépendait… Or, c'était bien le cas… Elle fut stoppée en plein élan par un puissant stupéfix. Elle les entendit s'approcher et une femme s'exclama, agacée :

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec une petite idiote. Tuez là rapidement, qu'on en finisse.

- Moi, au contraire, j'ai bien envie de m'amuser un peu avec elle, Bella !

La femme lança un regard dédaigneux à son compagnon et déclara d'une voix suintante de mépris :

- Je n'ai pas envie de subir les conséquences de tes actes !

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a clairement stipulé qu'il fallait semer la terreur chez les sorciers et les moldus, que personne ne se sente à l'abri…

- N'est-il pas suffisant de mettre fin à sa vie ?

Les deux mangemorts qui dialoguaient se tournèrent vers un troisième au nez crochu qui affichait une moue suffisante.

- Si elle porte des marques de tortures sur le corps, cela montrera, ce dont nous sommes capables !

La femme et le deuxième homme, visiblement les meneurs de la bande se consultèrent du regard et l'un finit par murmurer :

- Bien, mais dépêche toi alors !

Sereine sentit qu'on la trainait dans une ruelle adjacente. Elle était prise au piège… Pourquoi avait-elle eu la stupide idée de se promener seule pas les temps qui couraient ? La notion même de mort lui faisait horreur… Elle sentait tous ses muscles se contractaient sous l'effet de la peur et des frissons d'effrois la parcourir. Elle suffoquait, oppressée par l'angoisse. Elle voulut supplier, se débattre mais le sortilège qui la paralysait l'en empêchait. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre et espérer inéluctablement…

L'un des mangemorts la délivra du sort qui l'avait neutralisée et ricana :

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle ressemble à un ange ?

Un autre lui répondit sur le même ton :

- Qui veut être le premier à souiller sa pureté ?!

Sereine hurla, espérant naïvement que ses cris attireraient l'attention et qu'on viendrait la sauver. Mais Ils devaient avoir jeté un sort d'insonorisation car ils ne cherchèrent pas à la faire taire, ils se contentèrent de rire, de rire, de rire… Elle pleura, sans pouvoir se retenir, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle geignit :

- S'il vous plaît… Laissez-moi… Je vous en supplie…

- Oh, regarde comme c'est choux… Elle me ferait presque pitié…

L'ironie, la cruauté de ces paroles transpercèrent la jeune fille bien plus profondément que le violent coup de pied qui s'enfonça dans ses côtes la faisant tomber à terre. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, dans un geste de protection, désirant ardemment que tout cela ne fut qu'un horrible cauchemar…

- _Endoloris _!

La panique qui l'avait habitée jusqu'à présent se métamorphosa en une torture abjecte, qui la fit se tordre d'une douleur intolérable. Une main brûlante prenait un malin plaisir à retourner tout son être, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément en elle, agrippant ses organes, les arrachant férocement. Elle courait de la plante de ses pieds au sommet de son crâne et ne laissait que tourments derrière elle. L'air n'arrivait plus jusqu'à ses poumons et la raison la quittait peu à peu. Et elle hurlait, hurlait, hurlait, alors que cette main, ces doigts habiles et précis continuaient leur besogne avec une méticulosité implacable. Son corps était à vif, il n'était plus que souffrance infâme, un champ de bataille sanglant, il ne connaissait plus que cet imparable déchirement, cette inapaisable abomination… Quel homme pouvait être assez barbare pour faire souffrir ainsi l'un de ses semblables ?... Elle voulait mourir, cesser cette lutte perdue d'avance, mettre fin à cette explosion de douleur… Comment pouvait-elle résister, pourquoi son cœur ne s'arrêtait-il pas de battre ? Plus rien ne fonctionnait dans son organisme… La main fouaillait son être indéfiniment... Puis, tout à coup, il n'y eut plus rien… Comme elle était arrivée, brusquement, la souffrance disparut… Elle se tourna vers ses tortionnaires, haletante… Une lueur d'espoir dans le regard…

- Vas-y Lucius, elle n'attend que toi. Si elle en avait la force, elle te tendrait les bras !

Le dénommé Lucius s'avança vers la masse informe couchée au sol et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Elle sentit ses doigts glissaient de sa poitrine vers son bas-ventre et l'évidence la frappa avec violence… Elle allait se faire violer… Mais l'homme semblait vouloir prendre son temps… Il lui caressa le visage avec une douceur feinte avant d'arracher brutalement sa robe, dernier rempart entre le prédateur et sa victime… Elle se retrouvait presque nue sous leurs yeux et la honte s'empara d'elle, dominant toute terreur… Comme au ralenti, elle vit le mangemort baisser son pantalon et sa virilité dressée frôla sa cuisse. Il finit de la dévêtir sans la moindre délicatesse et la força à écarter les jambes. Elle ne criait plus. A quoi bon ? Elle ne se débattait plus. Dans quel but ? Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux avec force quand il colla son corps au sien et qu'il la pénétra violemment. La douleur l'irradia alors qu'il commençait ses vas et vient. Sa virginité s'envola sans plus de cérémonie et les larmes qui s'étaient taries revinrent tandis qu'il la chevauchait. Elle ne parvenait plus à penser de façon cohérente. Elle n'était plus qu'horreur. Une douleur sourde battait en elle… Elle se sentait mal… Elle allait perdre connaissance… Mais quand le premier eut fini d'autres suivirent. Ils passèrent tous sur elle en riant, commentant leurs actes. Ils la sodomisèrent quand l'ennui les gagna et l'obligèrent à exécuter leurs ordres… Entre leurs mains, elle n'était plus qu'un jouet sexuel, sa vie ne valant pas mieux que celle d'un insecte, ses sentiments n'étant que des détails anodins. La démence s'insinuait en elle, perverse… Elle n'était plus qu'une pauvre âme perdue dans le brouillard le plus complet… Elle se sentait avilie, impure… Elle n'avait plus qu'un désir, que tout s'arrête, qu'elle meurt, qu'elle ne les sente plus en elle, que la souillure sur son corps disparaisse… C'était la seule issue pour s'échapper et oublier… En finir avec cette humiliante dégradation. Il n'y avait plus de Sereine James. Cette fille n'existait plus, elle avait été profanée, elle était morte. Elle avait quitté son corps et s'était réfugiée au fin fond de son esprit déraisonné. Elle cadenassa sa cachette et jeta la clé là où personne ne pourrait la retrouver…

Dans le prochain chapitre, Fred sera beaucoup plus présent!... Alors ça vous a plu?

**Lissoue **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour,**

**Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que vous êtes frais et dispos pour la rentrée, pour ceux qui n'ont plus qu'une semaine de vacances comme moi! Personnellement, j'ai passé deux mois à me baigner, à marcher et à lire des livres passionnants que je vais m'empresser d'ajouter à ma bio!**

**En théorie, j'aurais dû poster ce chapitre - pas très long qui plus est - il y a déjà quinze jours, mais faignantise oblige, je n'en ai pas eu le courage, préférant à ma grande honte jouer aux sims et voir mes amis! xD**

**Voilà, tout de même la suite, qui va permettre je crois de lancer enfin l'histoire et notamment la relation de Fred et Sereine!! Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera plus long!! J'ai pas mal d'inspirations!**

**Maintenant, je passe aux reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, je ne m'en lasse pas!!**

**Mercii beaucoup à Celestine, Callie, Myley, Shaeline, Kelindra et Mel925!**

**J'vous aime, mes lecteurs!**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire, en espèrant que ça vous plaise!!**

**Bisous**

**Lissoue**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Le soleil se levait à peine quand Fred transplana sur le chemin de Traverse. Immédiatement, il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une foule trop nombreuse amassée dans la rue pour l'heure matinale, des voix anormalement sonores, une ambiance presque morbide. La sensation était imperceptible mais réellement présente… Une gêne dans l'air… Son intuition lui soufflait qu'il s'était produit quelque chose d'inhabituel. Toute la rue le clamait, teintait d'une horreur muette, étouffait par une chape d'angoisse irrépressible… Tâchant d'ignorer ce sentiment de malaise omniprésent, il s'approcha rapidement de sa boutique endormie… Il s'apprêtait à tourner la clé dans la serrure quand son regard fut inexorablement attiré vers une masse compacte rassemblée dans une rue adjacente… Un essaim d'abeilles bourdonnant… Petites bêtes qui s'agrippaient, se bousculaient, se disputaient… Avides… Curieux, il se détourna de son cher magasin et se dirigea vers la source cause de cette frénésie. Il avançait à grandes enjambées avec la grâce féline qui lui était propre et le sourire rieur qui ne quittait jamais ses traits, exempts de tout défaut. Son corps était à son service, en parfaite osmose avec son cerveau ambitieux. Il semblait complet, indéniablement et irrémédiablement entier…Quiconque aurait posé son regard sur le jeune homme à la chevelure d'un roux flamboyant en cet instant, où tout son corps frémissant d'impatience se tendait avec ardeur vers la provenance de ses questionnements, aurait été frappé par cette évidence, cette assurance affichée, cette confiance en soi qui n'était pas souillée par la vanité… Son pas ralenti sensiblement avant de pénétrer l'amas compacte de personnes et son regard averti, à la lueur prédatrice saisit au vol l'éclat singulier d'un anneau d'or pendillant nonchalamment d'un lobe d'oreille joliment ébène. Une voix grave s'éleva du physique imposant à qui elle appartenait incitant la foule à reculer…

Il bouscula des gens sur son passage, sans vraiment s'en soucier, ignorant les quolibets rageurs qu'on lui lançait, et se retrouva bientôt près de l'auror connu sous le nom de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il ne pouvait toujours pas apercevoir la scène qui causait tout ce remue-ménage, mais son intuition lui soufflait avec force, que les mangemorts n'étaient pas innocents dans cette histoire qui s'annonçait sordide, pour attiser ainsi l'intérêt d'une foule à l'inconscient morbide.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Sa question fut emportée par la clameur assourdissante des sorciers qui se faisaient plus nombreux, les minutes passant, pour se rendre à leur lieu de travail. Mais la tête au port fier, le visage impassible, le danger qui courait dans les yeux de cet homme noir se tournèrent vers la peau blanche tachetée, l'expression mutine, le haussement espiègle des sourcils… Une ombre d'étonnement passa dans le regard de l'auror :

- Fred ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- J'allais travailler quand toute cette pagaille a attiré mon attention. On peut dire que vous gérez merveilleusement bien les crises.

Le ton ironique, l'attitude désinvolte du jeune homme arrachèrent un sourire crispé à Kingsley mais il se ressaisit vite, effaçant toute trace de sentiment de ses traits, se contentant de secouer la tête, insondable :

- Voldemort encore… Tu t'en doutes… Une gamine cette fois-ci…

- Morte ?

S'il y avait un sujet sur lequel Fred ne parvenait pas à rire, c'était bien la mort, particulièrement en cette époque troublée, rythmée par les massacres perpétrés par des mangemorts. Aux mots de l'auror, toute trace de nonchalance avait disparu de sa physionomie et on ne pouvait plus y lire que de l'accablement ainsi qu'une touche de curiosité.

- Miraculeusement non… Elle n'a pas reçu le sort de mort… J'ai comme l'impression que les mangemorts ont de plus en plus confiance en eux. Ils ne prennent même plus la peine de vérifier l'absence de vie chez leur victime… Et n'ont-ils pas de fortes raisons de ne plus craindre grand-chose de nous ?

- Je ne vous avais jamais entendu aussi défaitiste.

Dans sa voix, il n'y avait aucune trace d'émotion, c'était le vide profond, l'indifférence… C'en était troublant… Et malgré lui, la phrase qui suivit, le glaça jusqu'à la moelle des os :

- Je ne suis pas défaitiste… Juste réaliste… Regarde les conséquences de leurs actes… Regarde ce qu'ils ont été capable de faire subir à cette fille, à peine sortie de l'enfance…

A ces mots, son bras puissant, à l'apparence inébranlable, se tendit pour désigner une masse informe qui était apparut quand ses collègues s'étaient écartés pour les laisser passer. Fred aurait préféré ne jamais voir ce corps disloqué, ensanglanté, couvert d'hématomes autour duquel s'activaient des médicomages aux gestes froids, méticuleux, professionnels… Qu'il y ait encore le moindre souffle d'air en elle semblait hautement improbable.

- Qui est-ce ?

La question eut à peine franchi ses lèvres que déjà il savait qu'elle était hors de propos, stupide, inutile. Cette fille était méconnaissable et elle n'aurait pu être identifiée aussi rapidement. Tout ce que l'on devinait c'était des boucles blondes encroûtées d'un sang noirâtre, une petite taille bien tournée et un visage juvénile… Son âge sûrement… Peut-être plus jeune encore… Cette constatation, plus que tout autre chose, le bouleversa… Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Fred Weasley, beau parleur, baratineur, blagueur ne sut que dire et resta muet de stupeur et d'horreur. Kingsley parut comprendre le trouble qui habitait le jeune homme :

- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne put répondre à cette question que par une autre :

- Vous croyez réellement qu'elle a des chances de survivre ?

- Les médicomages semblent confiants… C'est un peu une miraculée…

Fred ne put se retenir, il avait besoin de savoir, d'en avoir la certitude, alors il demanda :

- Que lui ont-ils fait ?

Le grand noir tourna ses yeux crépuscules vers le rouquin effronté et déclara d'une voix posée, où il avait gommé toute intonation émotionnelle :

- Elle aurait subi un doloris, peut-être plusieurs… Et ensuite, elle a été violée, les hématomes entre ses cuisses le prouvent, nous en aurons la confirmation après examen… Ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte… Ils lui ont fracturé plusieurs os, des côtes ainsi qu'au niveau des jambes et des bras. Sans oublier les coups à la tête…

- Cette fille est faîte d'acier ?

- Les humains ont parfois des ressources inexploitées en eux. Mais même si elle survit, elle mettra du temps à s'en remettre. Physiquement, bien sûr mais surtout mentalement. Tout ce que je peux lui souhaiter, c'est de s'être évanoui assez tôt.

Les deux hommes restèrent encore quelques secondes, silencieux devant le corps que l'on emmenait à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste. Durant ce laps de temps, où ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parlait, Fred observait la fille torturée… Il fronça les sourcils… Quelque chose le gênait, une impression de déjà vue… Ce corps, cette chevelure ne lui semblaient pas inconnus. Etait-il possible qu'il connaisse cette femme ? Il chercha désespérément dans le fin fond de sa mémoire… aucune piste… Il se massa les tempes, scrutant ses souvenirs avec avidité mais rien n'y fit… Elle restait une totale inconnue dans son esprit…

- Il va falloir que je l'accompagne… Préviens l'Ordre de cette affaire !

Sans plus de précisions, Kingsley Shacklebolt s'éloigna dans un envol de cape, plus digne que jamais… Fred poussa un petit soupir... Lui, qui pensait naïvement avoir une journée de répit pour s'occuper de son magasin…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Elle avait l'impression de voler, son corps était dans un cocon chaud et sécurisant… Disparue cette douleur lancinante qui la torturait... Disparue cette plaie béante en elle… Disparue, la honte, l'humiliation… Elle avait à peine conscience de ces choses… Il n'y avait plus que son bien-être qui comptait… Elle se sentait libre… Elle n'avait plus de limite que son imagination, de frontière que son audace… Elle était bien, atteignant une plénitude insoupçonnée, un bonheur transcendant… Elle aurait voulu ne jamais quitter cet endroit merveilleux, cet instant éphémère entre vie et mort... Elle dansait, dansait comme une enfant gracieuse, joliment folle, s'étourdissant d'une paix bienvenue… Tout son être se tendait pour ne pas revenir à la dure réalité… Mais cette réalité, existait-elle encore ? Avait-elle jamais existé ? N'était-ce pas un simple cauchemar ?... Elle riait, gamine babillant joyeusement… Perdue consciemment dans un monde merveilleux, factice… Sa solitude ne lui pesait pas… Aucun mal ne pouvait l'atteindre… Le mal n'existait plus… Ce monde ne laissait place qu'à l'insouciance… Elle était en sécurité, enveloppée d'une douce chaleur embaumant les fleurs printanières… Elle était entourée de tout ce qu'elle aimait… Le goût du chocolat qui fondait sous sa langue, les caresses d'Abigail sur sa peau, sa mère en pleine santé lui fredonnant des berceuses, ses livres favoris qui avaient su la transporter, remplis de ces histoires oniriques… Rhett Butler la fixait de son regard pétulant d'insolence, Valmont riait, Edmond Dantès lui souriait… et Lui… Toujours Lui… Entier, omniprésent… Indissociable de son bonheur… Fred Weasley… Il n'était pas vraiment là, c'était surtout comme une présence vaporeuse aux contours éthérés… Il y avait bien l'aile droite et taquine de son nez, son regard rieur, sa bouche envoûtante et ses bras protecteurs tendus vers elle avec amour… Mais ce n'était pas vraiment Lui… Elle fronça son joli petit nez, sentant tout à coup, comme une gêne, l'impression impalpable d'être tiraillée… Elle perçut des sons murmurés dans le lointain qui l'appelaient… Elle tenta de les ignorer pour se concentrer sur Fred, mais les chuchotements se firent plus insistants :

- Sereine… Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi…

- Abigail ?

Que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi ne la laissait-elle donc pas tranquille ?… Elle était enfin en osmose parfaite avec elle-même et il fallait que la jeune fille vienne pervertir ses pensées. Qu'elle s'en aille et la laisse avec « _son_ Fred »…

- Ma chérie, ma puce, mon amour, mon bébé, maman est là, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi !

Sa mère ? Avaient-elles donc décidé toutes les deux de la rendre malheureuse ? De la ramener à une réalité bien trop cruelle pour être affrontée ? Cette idée fit jour dans son esprit… Quelle était donc cette réalité qu'elle avait inconsciemment évoquée ? Elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, ce n'était pas tangible pourtant il y avait bien eu un élément perturbateur dans son existence… Un élément qui l'avait amenée ici ? Ça ne pouvait qu'être positif non ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi refuser de répondre à leurs appels ? Si sa mère avait besoin d'elle, elle se devait de l'aider… Peut-être pourrait-elle revenir dans ce lieu paisible quand elle en aurait fini avec toute cette histoire… Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, pour ne pas renoncer, elle s'arracha violemment à l'étreinte amoureuse de ce monde et une douleur intolérable afflua en elle, rafale inexorable de souffrance… A ce tourment physique s'ajouta bientôt la conscience aigüe, la souvenance de ce cauchemar qui n'en était pas un… Elle hurla d'horreur…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il pénétra dans l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste au beau milieu de l'après-midi, avançant avec la désinvolture qui lui était coutumière, les plis de sa bouche exprimant le rire, la lueur dans ses yeux la vivacité... Les membres de l'Ordre avaient été mobilisés pour surveiller le réveil de la dernière victime en date des mangemorts… Sereine James… Il avait joué des pieds et des mains pour obtenir son tour de garde, avant d'apprendre qui était réellement la jeune fille… Il se rappelait assez bien de cette petite blonde, dont il n'était pas rare qu'il croise le regard cérulé… Apprendre qu'il la connaissait et savoir qu'il avait eu à une époque un lien involontaire avec elle, l'avait troublé… Et il avait voulu s'assurer par lui-même qu'elle allait bien. Peut-être qu'un visage connu la réconforterait plus que tous ces aurors impassibles. Il se sentait responsable d'elle… Il se devait de protéger sa fragilité… George avait eu du mal à comprendre, quand il avait tenté de lui expliquer ce sentiment ambigu qui l'attachait à cette histoire… Fred eut un petit sourire sarcastique… Ou alors il ne voulait pas comprendre car cela signifiait qu'il resterait tout l'après-midi seul, pour s'occuper de leur boutique…

Il montait les étages, suivant les indications de Kingsley, quand une jeune infirmière à la peau hâlée et à la mine avenante l'accosta :

- Je peux vous aider ?

Fred s'arrêta et, passant une main insouciante dans ses cheveux répondit d'un ton badin :

- La chambre 184…

- Oh, oui, c'est juste là.

Elle désigna une porte, au bout du couloir et alors que Fred s'apprêtait à la remercier pour reprendre sa route, elle ajouta :

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

- Non, je suis chargée de l'interroger à son réveil.

Visiblement, cette jolie jeune femme avait envie de papoter… Fred décida d'en prendre son parti… Sans être un Don Juan en puissance, il ne refoulait pas son goût prononcé pour la gent féminine :

- Oh, oui, bien sûr, quelle terrible histoire. La pauvre petite…

Elle secoua la tête, en signe de compassion et continua :

- Ils lui ont ressoudé les os et heureusement aucun organe vital n'a été touché.

- Elle gardera des séquelles physiques ?

- Non, les bleus et les hématomes finiront par disparaître et les médecins ont fait du beau travail. Non, moi, c'est surtout pour sa santé mentale que je m'inquiéterais. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu pour elle qu'elle ne survive pas.

Elle poussa un petit soupir auquel Fred répondit, ironique :

- Oui, je pense aussi qu'on aurait dû la laisser mourir plutôt que tenter de la sauver, ça aurait été préférable. C'est de notoriété publique que les gens préfèrent mourir.

L'infirmière lui lança un coup d'œil choqué, affichant une mine déconfite. Fred ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde… Cet humour noir commençait à le ronger… La jeune femme se défendit :

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire mais parfois…

Un hurlement déchirant l'interrompit… Instantanément, leurs deux visages se tournèrent vers la source du trouble et ils se précipitèrent vers la chambre 184. Le cri inhumain bourdonnait violemment aux oreilles du jeune homme. Il en suintait une douleur sans nom, absolue, intolérable, égoïste… Il ne sut pas vraiment comment cela arriva mais la porte blanche fut brusquement ouverte et son regard tomba sur une famille réunie autour d'un lit sur lequel se tenait Sereine. Sa voix perdit tout à coup toute puissance et se transforma en sanglots bruyants que rien ne semblait pouvoir stopper… La scène avait une aura déchirante… Personne ne pouvait l'aider pour le moment… Elle était seule, seule avec ses pleurs et ses souvenirs trop vivaces…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sereine observait les gens qui l'entouraient d'un air placide, désintéressée… Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils discutaient et elle entendait la colère montante dans la voix de son père… Face à lui, Fred Weasley, gardait son calme mais cela allait-il durer ? Peu importait, ce n'était pas son soucis… Sa mère lui tenait la main en pleurnichant, son visage prématurément vieilli était marqué par les sillons de ses larmes. Et puis il y avait Abigail… Elle était assise sur une chaise étroite et la regardait fixement depuis un bon moment maintenant. Ses yeux étaient exempts de toute larme mais on pouvait lire dans son regard une profonde tristesse. Elle ne soufflait pas un mot… Sereine n'en avait que faire… Elle tâta son cœur avec circonspection… Non… Rien, pas le moindre sentiment… Juste une sincère indifférence… Elle s'était réveillée et avait hurlé en revivant ce qu'elle avait vécu, puis elle avait pleuré, longtemps, elle ne parvenait plus à se contenir… Et puis, il y avait eu tout à coup, cette salvatrice apathie… Sa mémoire était toujours complète, bien sûr… Mais ces souvenirs semblaient lointains, détachés… Comme s'ils appartenaient à une autre… Elle commençait à s'apercevoir que cette insensibilité s'adresser aussi à tout ce qui l'entourait… Avant son agression, elle savait avoir ardemment aimé Weasley… A présent, l'idée la faisait rire… Enfin pas véritablement… Rire… Elle n'en avait plus le désir, ni même la capacité… Pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait pleurer… C'était comme si toute émotion s'était écoulée d'elle… C'était une sensation étrange… Elle était à présent imperméable… Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre… Plus rien… Jamais…

Sereine reporta son insouciante attention sur le débat qui avait lieu au pied de son lit…

- Monsieur James, vous n'avez pas le choix. Votre fille est peut-être en danger de mort. C'est pour son bien que nous souhaitons qu'elle vienne habiter quelque temps au QG de l'ordre. Pour qu'elle soit en sécurité.

Son père se mit à ricaner, sarcastique, une artère pulsant violemment à son coup :

- Parlons-en de votre pseudo protection. Pas très efficace pour le moment !

- Ecoutez…

- Non, vous, écoutez-moi ! Pour se remettre, ma fille a besoin d'être entourée de gens qu'elle aime et qui l'aiment, de sa famille en somme.

- Votre fille a besoin non seulement d'être surveillée mais il lui faudra aussi une personne constamment à ses côtés durant les mois qui vont suivre. Je suppose que vous travaillez, vous ne pourrez pas être continuellement à son chevet.

Sky, qui n'avait pas pris part à la conversation jusqu'à présent, s'exprima de sa voix douce, qui en cet instant avait perdu toute connotation enfantine :

- Alan, je veux que ma Sereine aille avec ce jeune homme. Tu es tellement obsédé par ton boulot, que tu serais capable de la négliger et je n'ai pas envie de la perdre parce que tu n'auras pas voulu t'en séparer pendant quelque temps.

L'homme se tourna vers son ex femme et cracha, distillant son venin :

- Toi, la folle, ferme-là, on ne t'a rien demandé. Essaye déjà de t'occuper de toi-même et ensuite tu pourras peut-être émettre un soupçon d'avis.

Tout le monde se tut, choqué… Sereine vit du coin de l'œil, Abigail se tourner vers elle, espérant une réaction de sa part, une protestation, un signe de colère, n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'elle réagisse, elle qui était toujours prête à défendre sa mère… Mais rien ne vint… Sky répondit alors d'un ton très froid :

- Sereine est autant ma fille que la tienne et je ne veux pas qu'elle reste avec toi !

Alan essuya la sueur qui lui coulait sur le front, tremblant d'une fureur mal contenu et tendit un doigt accusateur vers la femme avec qui il avait été marié à une époque tellement lointaine qu'elle semblait n'avoir été qu'un rêve :

- Ah, c'est ça ! Tu te fiches bien de Sereine, ce que tu veux, c'est qu'elle ne reste pas avec moi ! Dis-le ! Avoue ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi !

- C'est toi qui ne pense qu'à toi, Alan ! Le temps ne t'a pas bonifié… Mais pourquoi ne pas laisser le choix à la première concernée ?

Elle était restée parfaitement calme mais Sereine connaissait assez sa mère pour savoir qu'elle souffrait de ce que lui avait dit son père. Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle, interrogateurs, anxieux pour certains, curieux pour d'autres… Mais elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules en dégageant une mèche de son visage, en songeant, que ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés. A quoi bon leur répondre ? Dans quel but ? Elle n'avait que faire de toute cette histoire frivole… Elle aurait juste voulu qu'on la laisse en paix. Elle avait mal à la tête et le moindre mouvement lui coûtait… Elle voulait qu'ils sortent…

- Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas ma chérie ?

Sereine détourna le regard du visage suppliant de sa mère… Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre, qu'il n'y avait tout simplement rien à dire ? Qu'ils l'emmènent où bon leur semblerait, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose pour elle…

* * *

**La suite? Bientôt en théorie, avec l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage!! :D **


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour,**

**Combien de temps, cela fait-il que je n'avais pas publié la suite? Bien trop longtemps, j'en ai peur... J'en suis sincèrement désolée... J'espère que les lecteurs ne m'en voudront pas trop...  
Enfin, voici enfin la suite. Et normalement le cinquième chapitre ne devrait pas se faire attendre aussi longtemps, je suis de nouveau motivée... **

**Je remercie pour les reviews: Aleksandria020, incoh-errante, Umbre, Marion86 et Mel925!**

**En espérant continuer d'avoir des reviews, malgré mon énorme retard!**

**Bisous**

**JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS!  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

Les rayons joueurs du soleil taquinaient ses paupières fermées, distillant une douce chaleur, qui à une autre époque aurait réconforté la jeune fille couchée dans le grand lit à baldaquin, et adouci ses pensées… Les douleurs liées à ses blessures élançaient encore son corps… Un frémissement… Tout proche… Une respiration calme et régulière… Une présence… Sereine ouvrit les yeux et son regard d'un bleu profond se posa sur une main… Peau d'albâtre… Longs doigts effilés aux ongles rongés… Audacieux… Ils s'approchaient nonchalamment des draps qui la protégeaient du monde extérieur… Armure de soie… Muraille de douceur…

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, cherchant les mots qui ne voulaient pas sortir… Sa gorge desséchée l'empêchait de parler, laissant dangereusement se rapprocher cette main aux allures bien trop viriles… Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas accepter que cette main la touche… Son cœur s'affola, son corps émit des frissons de détresse… et enfin, dans un filet de voix, à peine audible :

- Arrête… Ne me touche pas…

Ses prunelles vrillèrent celles de l'homme qui avait osé tenter de pénétrer son sanctuaire, forcer la barrière qui la mettait à l'abri du monde extérieur… L'étonnement, l'incompréhension, l'indécision se lisaient dans ses yeux mais son visage conservait le même sourire enjôleur et rieur… Ce sourire qui avait fait battre son cœur dans un autre temps… Le temps où toutes ses émotions n'étaient pas étouffés par le besoin de ne plus rien ressentir… Elle était bien plus libre à ne plus connaître les affres propres à la vie : douleur, peur, tristesse… Si cela engendrait de ne plus avoir conscience des mots tels que bonheur, joie, plaisir, amour… Et bien tant pis… Le compromis était équitable… Elle ne pouvait s'en plaindre. Elle était intouchable derrière sa carapace d'abnégation. Alors, Fred Weasley ou non, il n'allait pas tout gâcher… Que ses mains se cachent, qu'elles cessent leur insolence… Elle allait tout de suite régler le problème. Forçant ses cordes vocales à un ultime effort, elle déclara :

- Va t-en…

Elle ferma les yeux, effaçant ses traits masculins de son esprit. Ignorant le raclement de sa chaise sur le parquet et le bruit de ses pas qui s'éloignaient d'elle, quittaient la pièce et s'éteignaient dans le couloir… La crispation de ses doigts blêmes sur le bord des draps, dont elle n'avait pas eu conscience, s'atténua… Ses membres se détendirent… Sa respiration s'apaisa… Elle se tourna sur le côté et ramena lentement ses jambes contre son ventre… Elle tâta prudemment les os qui saillaient sous sa peau… S'étonna de sa maigreur… Et replongea dans une apathie salvatrice…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Embourbé dans des pensées tortueuses, il rejoignit la cuisine du 12 Square Grimaud. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de la part de Sereine… Il se l'était toujours représentée comme une fille plutôt docile, un ange blond, candide, qui croyait encore au prince charmant… Un joli rêve éthéré, encore pure malgré son âge… Havre de paix… Pourtant, les quelques mots qu'elle avait prononcés, l'agitation qu'avait reflété son corps, cette tension dans sa voix… Si la jeune fille avait réellement été un jour, comme il se l'imaginait, ce n'était à présent plus le cas. Tout en elle respirait la défiance mais aussi et surtout, un vide profond, infini... Et cela dépassait sa compréhension… Il n'avait pas saisi toute l'ampleur des dégâts… Peut-être, valait-il mieux pour sa famille qu'elle n'est qu'entraperçue, ce que Sereine semblait être devenue… C'était une coquille sans vie… Il pénétra dans la pièce chaleureuse où se tenaient, attablés, un petit groupe de personnes. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne prit pas garde à la place qu'il prenait. Chose qui lui fut rapidement rappelé par un susurrement à ses oreilles :

- Alors ? Comment se porte notre princesse aujourd'hui ?

La voix rauque et gracieuse, séductrice et le parfum capiteux que percevait son odorat enivrèrent, l'espace de quelques secondes, ses sens aiguisés… Il ne sut que répondre… Il repensa aux mots qu'elle avait prononcés… Alors il émit l'idée qui tournait, leitmotiv incessant, dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait quitté Sereine :

- Elle refuse qu'un homme s'approche d'elle…

Il n'obtint pour unique réponse qu'un rire perlé… Il n'y avait rien de naturel dans cet éclat de joie… Juste de la douleur… Fred avait beau ne connaître que partiellement la mystérieuse Junie Moore, il en était certain. Il aurait tout fait pour découvrir les secrets que renfermait en elle, cette sublime femme… Il se tourna vers elle pour l'observer… Elle secoua délicatement ses boucles cuivrées et fixa son regard doré, dans lequel on pouvait lire pour qui était attentif, le pâle fantôme d'une passion et d'une joie de vivre, à présent vulgaires spectres écrasés par la puissance d'une souffrance sans fond.

- Comment pourrait-on le lui reprocher ?

- Vous croyez que Rogue a participé à l'agression ?

La voix de George Weasley retentit dans la grande cuisine, discordante… Le visage, qui avait perdu une joie à présent lointaine, de Junie blêmit et ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement… Si légèrement qu'aucune des personnes présentes dans la pièce n'y prirent garde. Elle ne put retenir les mots qui tentaient de s'échapper de sa bouche, tranchants, sauvages, indéniables, dans un chuchotement grave :

- Non ! Pas Severus !

Les visages surpris de ses compagnons se tournèrent vers elle, interrogatifs…

- Je l'ai bien connu, il y a longtemps… Et si je suis bien sûre d'une chose à son propos, c'est qu'il n'aurait jamais touché cette fille… Il n'aurait pas permis qu'on la touche…

Un sourire victorieux s'épanouit sur les lèvres du rouquin, fauteur de troubles :

- Tout s'explique…

Le regard hautain de Junie se porta sur le jeune homme. Elle avait repris toute son assurance.

- Qu'entends-tu par-là, George Weasley ? L'interpella t-elle.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus, goguenardes avant qu'il ne réponde :

- Oh pas grand-chose… Juste que tu as l'air bien proche de Rogue…

Un silence oppressant appesantit l'atmosphère, échanges de regards meurtriers, haine viscérale… Si George avait dès le premier jour haït Junie Moore, cette dernière le lui rendait bien… Et malgré le regard noir lancé par Mme Weasley à son fils, celui-ci ne lâcha pas prise. Fred était las de ces disputes incessantes. Pour ce qui était du sujet délicat lié à Junie Moore, il ne parvenait pas à se ranger à l'opinion de son frère comme quoi elle était une espionne infiltrée, ancienne Serpentarde et qui portait donc la traîtrise dans le sang… Elle, restait muette, attendant probablement que George aille plus loin dans ses accusations, guettant le moment où la provocation irait trop loin, aux yeux et aux sus de tous…

- Rogue était une crapule, un déchet de l'Humanité… Et qui plus est un traitre… Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu n'es pas de la même engeance ? Les Serpentard ne valent rien, ils sont l'outil même de la destruction.

Ces paroles crachaient avec mépris déchaînèrent une rage qui couvait sous la surface… Un voile passa sur les yeux dorés et toute la physionomie de cette femme se tendit, ses traits déformés par une fureur brute, volcanique… Pourtant quand elle se mit à parler, sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement parfaitement distinct, bas et rocailleux, mots implacables, violents :

- Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter ainsi, je ne te permets pas d'insulter un homme comme Séverus qui vaut tellement mieux que toi et je ne te permets pas d'insulter ma maison. Des êtres que j'ai aimé au-delà de toute raison en ont fait parti et tu ne leur arrivais pas à la cheville, Weasley.

- Je…

- Tais-toi ! Tu n'es qu'un gosse… Un gosse ignorant qui se croit savant, tu es bercé, chouchouté depuis ta plus tendre enfance, tu ne connais pas la douleur, le chagrin, la peur, le vrai courage… Beau pelage et pauvre âme… Tu me révulses… Je t'interdis de salir le nom d'un homme courageux de tes lèvres impures…

Surprise par cette tirade, l'assistance ne broncha pas… Même George, blessé dans son orgueil, ne souffla mot… Ils la regardèrent glisser hors de la pièce, drapée dans sa dignité.

Quand elle eut quitté la cuisine silencieuse, Fred se tourna vers ses amis. Son frère jumeau fixait la porte, le visage convulsé par une rage tenace…

- Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre quelqu'un défendre Rogue avec ces arguments…

Le ricanement amer qui s'était échappé de la bouche du rouquin flotta un instant avant qu'une voix paisible et pensive ne le recouvre…

- Rogue et Junie ont étudié ensemble à Poudlard. Ils se connaissent bien… Ou du moins se connaissaient…

- Comment est-on sûr alors que ce n'est pas un mangemort ?

- Elle n'a pas la marque !

- Ça peut se dissimuler !

Rémus prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Ses traits prématurément vieillis par l'angoisse et la fatigue constante ne laissaient passer aucune émotion quand il évoqua ses amis, les maraudeurs :

- Si Sirius était encore là, il ne permettrait pas que l'on émette la moindre accusation contre Junie… Et il en aurait été de même pour Lily ou James…

- Sirius est mort et il peut faire des erreurs de jugement !

Les paroles cruelles et insouciantes de George accentuèrent la tension qui régnait depuis quelques minutes… Imperturbable, Rémus reprit :

- Que dirais-tu si je te disais la même chose à propos de Fred, de Lee ou même de ta propre mère ?

- Ce serait tout simplement ridicule. Ce n'est même pas concevable !

- Et c'est ce que t'aurait répondu Sirius. Je crois pouvoir dire que Junie était ce qu'on pourrait appeler une meilleure amie pour lui. Ils savaient tout l'un de l'autre…

- Pourquoi n'avons-nous jamais fait sa connaissance auparavant, dans ce cas ?

Rémus soupira… Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant… L'épuisement se lisait sur ses traits mais quand il parla sa voix était ferme… Implacable…

- Cela ne te regarde pas, George… Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en faire une ennemie…

Ce dernier haussa les épaules dans une posture désinvolte qui ne trompa personne… Il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise et à regretter ses paroles… Il ne dit plus un mot…

OoOoOoOoOo

Elle monta les marches avec vivacité… Le feu de la colère roulait encore dans ses veines, assombrissant son regard… Elle se dirigeait dangereusement vers Sereine… Elle n'était jamais allée encore dans la chambre de la jeune fille… Pourtant, sa colère se métamorphosait à présent en curiosité… Elle avait besoin de voir le petit ange blond, de lui parler… L'idée qu'elle pourrait voir sa propre douleur dans le regard d'une autre la subjuguait pour une raison inconnue, abstraite, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à saisir… C'était malsain… Cruel… Indispensable…

Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement quand elle poussa la porte avec précaution… Ses pas l'attirant irrésistiblement vers le lit, vers cet Etre que personne ne comprenait… Junie voulait comprendre… Elle savait qu'elle pourrait saisir sur le vif ce que ressentait l'Enfant… Elle en était si persuadée… Tellement persuadée… Bien trop persuadée…

Elle s'assit sur la chaise qui attendait patiemment au chevet de la malade… Sereine était plongée dans un profond sommeil… Ou faisait semblant de l'être… Son visage était paisible, ses traits n'exprimaient rien… Elle s'enhardit à poser ses doigts dans une légère caresse sur le front de la jeune fille… La réaction fut soudaine, brutale, excessive… Recul violent… Elle se débattit contre un spectre invisible, douloureuse vision de la folie, bord du précipice, gouffre insondable… Puis, elle se calma… La vague des souvenirs était passée… Son regard bleu se tourna vers Junie, impavide… Et cette vision, bien plus que tout le reste la terrifia, lui glaçant le sang… Ce vide infini qui régnait en maître dans ses pupilles n'avait rien d'humain, ses traits figés reflétaient le trou béant de son âme…

Junie s'était attendue, sans réelle émotion, à trouver une gamine perdue, effrayée, déchirée, torturée par des cauchemars innombrables et insatiables… Et qu'avait-elle trouvé ? Qu'avait-elle découvert ?... La destruction… Un champ de bataille après le combat… Les soldats n'étaient plus à présent que des corps inertes… Sans vie… Leurs adversaires s'étaient enfuis depuis longtemps… Silence étouffant… Odeur de mort… Et le vent qui balaie la plaine sauvage, indifférent…

- Qui es-tu ?

La voix fluette qui s'adressait à elle résonna à ses oreilles, discordante… Les mots dénués d'intonation ne s'accordaient pas entre eux, paraissaient empruntés, presque inconnus, exempts de toute familiarité… Incongrus…

Junie ne dit rien durant quelques secondes… Quand elle voulut parler, Sereine s'était détournée d'elle et semblait déjà l'avoir oubliée… Déroutée, elle ne parvint qu'à lâcher quelques mots :

- Junie… Junie Moore…

La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête… Elle se cala confortablement entre les coussins luxueux, ignorant superbement la femme à son chevet… Déboussolée, Junie se retira, sans un mot… Il n'y avait rien à dire…

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Fred, j'aimerais te parler…

Le corps svelte du jeune homme se tourna prestement vers celle qui venait de l'interpeller. Le couloir sombre ne lui permettait que d'esquisser le visage de son vis-à-vis mais la voix rauque et sensuelle était parfaitement reconnaissable… Quand elle s'approcha, son parfum l'enivra, irrésistible… Cette femme était une séduction venimeuse, un fruit empoisonné… Que pouvait-il y avoir de plus beau que cet être ensorcelant, à la démarche de ballerine, au port de reine, au visage idyllique… Un rêve éveillé… Fantasme devenu Réalité… Il entendit le discret tintement de ses boucles d'argent avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole, coupant court à ses pensées aventureuses :

- Sereine…

- Oui…

- Comment était-elle… avant ? Tu la connaissais n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de ces choses-là… Trois heures du matin, un couloir sombre, une jolie femme, un bel apollon, ce serait presque tendancieux, et cela pourrait porter à des colportages…

- L'humour Weasley je présume : Rions en toute circonstance… Pourquoi pleurer quand on peut rigoler…

- C'est toute une philosophie de vie en effet, tu devrais songer à t'y mettre, un sourire illumine ton visage, alors que quand tu fais la tête, on dirait presque Bellatrix Lestrange…

La pointe d'une baguette le chatouilla au creux du cou, un souffle chaud caressa le bas de son visage et une voix emplie de haine siffla à son oreille :

- Maintenant, fini de jouer… Tu vas me suivre tranquillement pour que l'on puisse discuter, et tant pis pour les mauvaises langues… C'est bien compris ?

Fred déglutit bruyamment avant d'acquiescer sans broncher… Il ne comprit l'erreur qu'il avait commise que quand elle cracha ces mots :

- Et la prochaine fois que tu me compares à Lestrange, de quelque manière que ce soit, de près ou de loin, je te tue !

La menace était sérieuse et même George en cet instant n'aurait pu en rire… Quelle qu'en soit la raison, Junie haïssait profondément la Mangemort… Sujet sensible à ne plus aborder s'il ne voulait pas finir dans la tombe plus tôt que prévu… Les femmes alors…

La chambre était spacieuse et accueillante… Un tapis moelleux recouvrait le sol, réchauffant les pieds gelés d'un Fred en pyjama, les tentures qui cachaient les murs de pierre éclairaient la pièce de leur couleur chaude et l'odeur des bâtons d'encens qu'on venait de faire brûler engourdissait délicieusement les sens… Junie invita le jeune homme à prendre place dans un confortable fauteuil… Un peu plus, et il aurait ronronné de plaisir… Une flamme d'envie illumina le regard de la sorcière devant le spectacle de cette placide tranquillité… Elle regrettait le temps où le bonheur lui semblait une évidence, où ses problèmes les plus importants étaient des disputes avec ses amis, des mauvaises notes en classe ou le besoin de renouveler sa garde-robe…

Imitant son hôte, elle s'assit dans un fauteuil fasse à lui et se mit à le fixer durant de longues minutes… Leurs regards se cherchèrent, se croisèrent avant de se perdre dans une danse langoureuse…

- Que veux-tu ?

Junie fronça les sourcils… Fred avait mis fin à son petit jeu bien trop vite à son goût… Elle savourait avec délectation ces instants de grâce où les lèvres restaient closes, où les messages passaient par l'expression du corps… Le jeune homme roux qui lui faisait face en cet instant était foncièrement différent. Les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche en cataracte, il était perpétuellement en mouvement, tout son être exprimait la vivacité, la joie, l'ivresse…

- Je te l'ai dit… Ta petite protégée n'est pas normale…

Un sourire teinté d'ironie, sans joie, apparut sur le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur :

- Non, vraiment ?

- Cesse ce petit jeu avec moi, Weasley ! Je ne suis pas ta petite copine, tu me dois un minimum de respect… Et ne te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es, tu as très bien compris ce que je veux dire… Ce qu'elle a subi est incomparable… Et je ne me permettrais pas de comparer mon cas au sien mais… Quelque chose chez elle m'a troublée… On pourrait croire qu'elle n'a plus d'âme… Son regard est vide, ses traits inexpressifs… Elle, cela va sûrement te paraître étrange mais… Elle me fait peur…

Fred l'écouta sans broncher… Troublé de s'apercevoir que ses propres sentiments recoupaient ceux de cette femme… Mais que pouvait-il dire ?... Il ne connaissait pratiquement rien de Sereine… Que des choses superficielles… Il ne lui avait même jamais vraiment parlé…

- Elle ne pourra jamais guérir si on attend juste comme ça, sans rien faire… Parle-moi d'elle, comment était-elle… Avant ?

Fred ferma ses paupières lourdes de sommeil. Il ne parvenait plus à dormir, tiraillé par l'image de cette fille que la vie avait désertée.

- Je ne l'ai pas connue. Je ne pourrais pas te dire. Tout ce que je sais d'elle, c'est qu'elle s'est intéressée à moi durant notre scolarité à Poudlard. Ça n'était un secret pour personne pourtant je me rappelle clairement qu'elle était timide.

- Si tu ne la connaissais pas, pourquoi t'es-tu intéressée à elle de cette manière ?

Junie le fixait, cherchant à interpréter les paroles qu'elle entendait…

- C'est inexplicable… Je… J'étais là, le matin où son corps a été retrouvé…

Devant la difficulté qu'éprouvait son interlocuteur pour traduire ses sentiments, Junie n'insista pas.

- Je ne te retirerai pas la charge que tu t'es mise sur les épaules, Fred… Mais si j'étais toi, je chercherais un moyen pour la provoquer… Pousse-là à sortir de sa torpeur glacée, à revenir parmi nous véritablement… D'une façon ou d'une autre… Son état ne peut empirer…

- Je risquerais de lui faire bien trop de mal, je ne suis pas médicomage…

Junie soupira.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas. Il n'est pas là question de connaissances médicales mais bien de sensibilité. Mais pour parvenir à mieux comprendre de ce dont elle a besoin, il faut que tu la connaisses… Un peu mieux…

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira… Il comprenait à présent ce qu'essayait de lui dire la Serpentard.

- Il y a bien cette fille… Abigail… Je crois qu'elle pourrait m'aider… C'était probablement sa meilleure amie, il me semble bien qu'elles étaient constamment ensemble à Poudlard.

Junie acquiesça, satisfaite. De son côté, elle irait rendre visite à présent à Sereine James… Contempler le carnage ne soignerait pas ses plaies, mais cela l'aiderait à se sentir moins seule… La solitude lui collait à la peau, plus tenace de jour en jour…

- Junie ?

- Oui ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu es sortie avec Rogue durant ton adolescence…

- Et si c'était le cas, Fred, cela te regarderait-il ?

Il eut un petit sourire goguenard, empli de suffisance.

- Bien sûr que non, mais imaginer Rogue dans les bras d'une fille a quelque chose de… cocasse…

- Il a été l'homme d'une seule femme… Or, cette femme n'est pas moi…

- Laisse-moi deviner ! Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire de Poudlard ?

Elle eut un petit rire rauque, dénué d'amusement.

- Ce nom là, je ne te le donnerai pas. Non.

- Alors de qui parliez-vous, ce matin dans la cuisine. Ces personnes de Serpentard que vous aviez aimées ?

- Mon frère jumeau et… Régulus Black…


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour,**

**Voilà, enfin le chapitre 5 en retard, et j'en suis désolée, j'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Je commence à vraiment m'attacher à mes personnages et je prends de plus en plus de plaisir à écrire, j'ai pas mal d'idées pour la suite, donc le rythme des publications devrait se faire plus régulier...**

**Je remercie Myley et Kelindra pour leur review qui m'aident et m'encouragent à avancer! :) **

**Bisous et bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

Le corps courbé épousait nonchalamment le dossier du fauteuil qui jouxtait le lit du petit ange blond, le visage pâle marquait une tension sous-jacente alors que les doigts légèrement courbés aux ongles effilés s'agrippait presque tendrement aux accoudoirs rembourrés.

Sereine était éveillée et regardait passivement le plafond au-dessus d'elle, ignorant sa visiteuse… Aucune hostilité dans ce geste, aucun dédain à traquer… Juste une indifférence impassible… Qui s'étendait à l'infini… A une autre époque, Junie en aurait hurlé de frustration, elle aurait pesté, juré, menacé… Peut-être même aurait-elle était tentée de secouer violemment la jeune fille comme un vulgaire polochon… A présent, ses traits n'exprimaient qu'une inaltérable volonté, derrière laquelle ne se cachait aucune fureur... Un brin d'impatience tout au plus. Elle avait ce besoin irrépressible d'aider cette petite martyre… L'aider, c'était un peu comme venger les êtres qu'elle avait perdu par la faute de Voldemort… L'aider, c'était un peu son expiation… Une très infime partie… Une partie tout de même…

- Sereine ?

La jeune fille s'arracha à sa contemplation pour fixer de son regard inerte la femme qui la veillait depuis plusieurs jours à présent… Combien ? Elle n'aurait su le dire… Le temps avait perdu tout sens pour elle…

- Combien de temps encore vas-tu te complaire dans le déni ?

Junie avait parlé d'un ton ferme. La douceur et la compassion n'étaient pas ses adages. Elle n'était pas là pour jouer les servantes au grand cœur. Elle était une Moore, une noble Sang-Pur, héritière d'une lignée prestigieuse, elle ne s'abaisserait pas au rôle d'un elfe de maison. Elle n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un battement de cils… On aurait pu croire que Sereine n'avait pas entendu la question… Ce qui était tout simplement impossible, leur corps n'étant séparé que d'un mètre l'un de l'autre… La voix rauque de Junie portait dans la vaste pièce… Sa main glissa sur le visage de la jeune fille… Qui frissonna sous la caresse plus légère qu'une plume. Elle avança son buste vers la convalescente de façon à ce que ses lèvres soit à quelques millimètres de son oreille et dans un souffle brûlant, elle parla.

- On souffre tous un jour. Certains plus que d'autres. Ces souffrances arrivent de manières bien différentes d'une personne à l'autre. Mais une fois là, elles font parties de toi, elles t'appartiennent… Tu peux les laisser te détruire, te ronger de l'intérieur… Tu peux les laisser faire de toi une coquille vide... Mais est-ce vraiment de cela dont tu as envie ?

Les lèvres de Sereine s'entrouvrirent difficilement… Et quand elle parla, sa voix s'éleva éraillée de ne pas avoir prononcé de mots depuis trop longtemps… Une supplique…

- Je ne veux pas avoir mal.

- Accepte la douleur, ma jolie. Accepte-là.

- Je n'en veux pas !

Cette fois la supplique était devenu cri… Junie ferma les yeux, ses narines frémirent et ses lèvres à la courbure sensuelle se pincèrent furtivement, cherchant les bons mots.

- On ne peut vivre sans sentiment. Comme on ne peut vivre sans oxygène ou sans nourriture. Cela est inhérent à la personnalité humaine. Crois-tu vraiment que tu saurais ce qu'est la joie sans la tristesse ?

- On ne peut mettre de mots sur ce que serait ma détresse si j'acceptais en moi la douleur…

- Je peux te comprendre Sereine. Plus que tu ne crois. Nous serons là pour t'épauler, moi, Fred… Et tu reprendras pied, tôt ou tard… La situation actuelle ne mène à rien…

- Tu ne peux me comprendre…

La conversation était heurtée, entrecoupée par les respirations saccadées de Sereine qui se refusait à croiser le regard de cette femme venue bouleverser son insensibilisation. Ses traits n'exprimaient rien et sa voix était dénuée d'intonation. Junie aurait voulu y lire une émotion… N'importe quoi… Mais rien ne venait… De plus, elle se sentait passablement agacée par les allégations de la jeune fille. Que connaissait-elle de son passé ?

- Bien plus que tu ne crois…

Le bleu céruléen rencontra enfin l'or fluide et brûlant. Et dans les yeux de l'une brillait une lueur… inhabituelle… Non pas de la curiosité… Mais quelque chose d'approchant… Junie décida alors de se livrer… un peu… Elle avait devant elle une ouverture et si là était la voie à emprunter pour atteindre le chemin de la guérison, alors elle sacrifierait une partie de son intimité. Elle n'était pas altruiste, mais par cet acte, elle se battait contre Voldemort… Un peu…

- Je n'ai jamais, à proprement parler, souffert physiquement… comme toi. Toute l'horreur est restée mentale… Quand j'avais ton âge, j'ai perdu des êtres qui m'étaient extrêmement chers. A vrai dire, c'était ceux qui comptaient le plus dans ma vie…

L'attention de Sereine ne faiblissait pas. Elle écoutait les paroles de cette femme si étrange, attentive.

- J'avais un frère jumeau. Il s'appelait Tristan.

- Tristan et Iseult…

Un petit soupir… Curieusement déplacé dans le fil du récit. Pourtant, Junie le vit comme un espoir. La jeune fille n'était pas entièrement dévastée, elle le sentait. Un part du romantisme qui avait dû l'habiter autrefois était toujours bien là, dans la poubelle de ses sentiments.

- Tristan est mort, assassiné par la faute de Voldemort. Tu vois… Et celle qui a réalisé ce crime n'est autre que Bellatrix Black…

A ces mots, les traits impassibles de Sereine se tendirent brusquement, ses poings agrippèrent violemment les draps fins… Une larme de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe.

- Elle… - Elle haletait, peinant à retrouver son souffle, buttant sur les mots- Elle… Bellatrix… Lui,… L'homme blond… Elle… Moi…

- Que dis-tu ? Tu connais cette dégénérescence de la nature ?

- La nuit… Elle…

Elle éclata en longs sanglots déchirants, abandonnant tout effort pour s'exprimer… Junie n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explications. Elle avait compris… Du moins les grandes lignes. Elle ne dit rien. Patientant, le temps que la crise passe. Elle n'était pas faite pour consoler ou même rassurer. Les pleurs la terrifiaient et elle ne savait comment les affronter… Elle ne put que marmonner quelque promesse de vengeance, ressentant vivement la vacuité de ses paroles…

Sereine se calma enfin, retrouvant aussi rapidement qu'elle avait disparu son apathie coutumière. Junie reprit le cours de son histoire.

- J'étais dévastée… Sans lui, j'étais comme dépouillée d'une part de moi-même… C'est la fureur qui m'a sauvée. Elle habitait mon corps, enflammée mes muscles, brûlait ma solitude et m'aidait à me tenir droite et digne, elle était mon élixir de vie, ma drogue, mon salut.

Elle secoua la tête et un sourire amer traversa son visage sans défaut.

- Non, je mens. Avant la fureur, c'est la passion qui m'a été salvatrice.

- L'amour ?

- Oh non, ma vie n'est pas régie par ce mot-là. Non, le mot le plus adéquat est « passion ». A cette époque je me passionnais follement pour Régulus Black…

- Qui était-ce ?

- Tu as dû entendre parler de Sirius Black.

- Oui.

- Eh bien, c'était son frère cadet… Il m'a aidée à surmonter cette épreuve. Puis il est mort lui aussi. Et toujours le Seigneur des Ténèbres en toile de fond… Je peux dire sans dramatiser qu'il a détruit mon existence sans concession… Par sa faute, d'autres sont morts. Lily et James Potter… Sirius s'est retrouvé à Azkaban. Je perdais tout… Je n'étais plus rien... Je n'avais plus rien… Moi qui avais toujours vécu par les autres, je me retrouvais seule face à une montagne de souffrance. Pendant des années je n'ai été que l'ombre de moi-même, rongée par la solitude et les souvenirs… Et par autre chose… Quelque chose qui a bien failli me rendre folle… La culpabilité…

A cet instant, quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte, et la chevelure rousse et désordonnée de Molly Weasley apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

- Junie, Fred demande si vous auriez quelques minutes à lui accorder. Nous avons de la visite.

- Bien, j'arrive.

Elle jeta un dernier regard inquisiteur sur la jeune fille alitée avant de se détourner et de quitter la pièce, silencieuse et féline.

---

Junie pénétra dans la cuisine, curieuse. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur la jeune fille, assise sur une chaise près de Fred. Elle semblait mal à l'aise, comme si on l'avait obligé à venir ici… Elle triturait ses longues mains trop larges et tout son corps exprimait clairement une angoisse tangible… Elle était de ces gens qui paraissaient déplacés dans une demeure. Son corps ne s'adaptait pas aux contours de la pièce, sa stature frappait… Elle était grande… Plus que Fred... Ses doigts agrippaient anxieusement une tasse de thé. Son visage à la mâchoire carrée et aux traits réguliers était encadré par des cheveux d'un blond cendré coupés très courts… Malgré sa silhouette aux entournures masculines et le reniement manifeste de sa féminité au vu de son habillement, elle n'était pas dénuée d'un certain charme.

Junie avait toujours été douée pour interpréter les sentiments sur les visages de ceux qui l'entouraient… Or, l'expression qu'arborait en cet instant, cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, outre l'angoisse, n'avait rien d'amicale. Dans ses yeux couvait une jalousie violente et désespérée. Elle fronça les sourcils, quelque peu déconcertée…

- Ah Junie, nous t'attendions. Je te présente Abigail Coleman, c'est… - un petit sourire amusé étira ses lèvres - la meilleure amie de Sereine.

- Bonjour.

Fred reprit, ne pouvant empêcher une lueur taquine de pétiller dans son regard à l'encontre d'Abigail.

- J'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait nous aider à mieux comprendre Sereine.

- Cela fait plusieurs jours que je me démène pour parvenir à lui rendre visite. Cette mise en quarantaine est ridicule, je ne cache pas de mangemorts sous ma cape.

- Cela semble en effet évident.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit alors qu'une fureur passive grandissait dans les prunelles ébène. Junie ne parvenait pas à saisir la rancœur que semblait ressentir Abigail à l'encontre de l'insupportable fauteur de trouble qu'était Fred Weasley… Avaient-ils étaient à Poudlard ensemble ?

- Alors, que peux-tu nous dire ?

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit précédemment à Weasley, Sereine est extrêmement sensible. Elle s'est créée depuis bien longtemps son petit monde merveilleux. Je pourrais prétendre qu'elle est naïve pourtant la manière dont elle s'est toujours occupée de sa mère un peu folle tendrait à démontrer au contraire une grande maturité… Toujours est-il qu'il semble évident, d'après ce que j'ai pu en voir et ce que l'on m'a raconté, que ce qui lui est arrivé – et à ces mots une grimace de dégoût et de rage impuissante apparut sur ses traits – à briser ce monde fantasmagorique… Pour se protéger, elle en a créé un autre, précipitamment, imparfait, duquel elle a exclu toute émotion…

Junie hocha la tête, pensive. La jeune fille qu'elle avait en face d'elle était intelligente, perspicace et – à se demander comment la chose ne l'avait pas frappée plus tôt – il se dégageait d'elle une aura de sagesse surprenante. Elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre comment une enfant telle que Sereine avait pu s'attacher à cette Abigail. La réciproque était également vraie… Le Prénom était caressé et les mots perlaient la tendresse et la tristesse… Alors, l'esprit intuitif de Junie fit les bons rapprochements, joignant en un ensemble cohérent tous les indices : l'amusement, la jalousie, la haine et bien sûr l'amour… Abigail Coleman était amoureuse de Sereine James… Peut-être même étaient-elles plus qu'amies… La jalousie s'expliquerait alors par le fait que la jolie petite blonde avait eu le béguin pour Fred Weasley et qu'elle se retrouvait à présent sous sa garde…

Le temps que ces réflexions se fassent jour dans son esprit, Abigail avait continué de discourir avec son rival.

- Si on ne la pousse pas dans ses retranchements Sereine est bien capable de rester éternellement dans cet état.

- Qu'entends-tu par là Coleman ?

Si l'hostilité était perceptible dans le ton d'Abigail, il l'était également - bien que dans une moindre mesure et tinté d'amusement - dans celui de Fred.

- Je ne sais pas si cela serait une bonne idée, je ne suis pas médecin, ça pourrait avoir au contraire des effets néfastes mais… une espèce d'électrochoc, soigner le mal par le mal…

Le rouquin soudain redevenu sérieux se tourna vers la sublime femme qui se tenait debout près d'eux, comme plongée dans ses pensées. Il ne parviendrait jamais à la comprendre bien que ce qu'elle lui avait révélé éclairait un pan de sa personnalité. Il était évident qu'elle ne respirait guère la joie de vivre… La perte de son jumeau l'expliquait… Il avait cherché ce qu'il ressentirait si George mourrait. Imaginer la chose avait été si violente, qu'il n'avait pu parvenir à trouver le sommeil par la suite. Ça ne serait pas uniquement la perte d'un être cher mais purement et simplement la déchirure de son âme… Il soupira. Ces temps-ci avaient laissé s'envoler toute joie et l'humour semblait déplacé dans la touffeur lugubre du manoir. Il n'y avait que George pour continuer de tourner en dérision la vie… Par moments, même eux, n'avaient plus le cœur à ça. Et son frère était si étrange depuis l'arrivée de Junie Moore. Trop colérique, emporté… En sa présence, il perdait son flegme légendaire, pourtant l'adage de leur fratrie indissoluble, eux les jumeaux mythiques de Poudlard.

- Il ne me semble pas que son état puisse véritablement empirer. Abigail, ton idée mérite attention.

La jeune fille gagna en confiance et déclara.

- Je pense que tu devrais peut-être t'en charger alors Weasley.

- Mais je ne saurais pas comment m'y prendre. Pourquoi moi d'ailleurs plutôt qu'un autre ?

Coleman haussa un sourcil, résignée. La raison l'emportait sur toute forme de passion et elle tachait à présent de s'y prendre du mieux possible pour sauver sa Sereine… Non, juste Sereine. Elle avait déjà commis trop d'erreurs. Elle n'aurait pas dû la retenir si longtemps alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que la jeune fille ne lui était pas destinée. Fred Weasley n'était pas le problème. Le problème c'était elle, Abigail. Elle n'était qu'une amie… La plus proche, certes, mais elle était toujours restée une amie et l'avoir nié pendant toutes ces années amenait à présent chez elle la culpabilité…

- Tout simplement, parce qu'elle sera probablement plus sensible dans la mesure où elle est folle de toi.

- Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard.

- Et pourtant sa passion ne s'est pas éteinte, que crois-tu ? Sereine est une personne constante dans ses sentiments. Plus que de raison d'ailleurs...

Son regard se perdit sur le mur de pierre tandis que Fred et Junie réfléchissaient à ses paroles.

- Nous pourrions alors tenter de… la provoquer.

Le jeune homme s'était exprimé maladroitement… Hésitant… Chose inhabituelle chez lui.

- J'aimerais d'abord la voir, essayer de lui parler si possible.

Ses deux vis-à-vis acquiescèrent sans protester.

---

Une brise légère et purement imaginaire caressa les contours de son corps, frôla ses paupières clauses et ses lèvres rosées entrouvertes. Ses membres furent parcourus d'un long frisson et la lutte s'engagea…

Les paroles de Junie avaient trouvé un écho en elle qu'elle ne pouvait à présent refouler. Elle voulait quitter cette torpeur constante, s'échapper de la moiteur létale qui la cernait… Elle s'était enfoncée bien trop loin dans ce monde fictif où la douleur n'avait pas sa place… Pas plus que le bonheur... Pas plus que le sentiment d'exister… Elle se perdait sur des chemins qui auraient dû la remonter à la surface, une angoisse diffuse gagnait son être, elle aurait voulu hurler sa peur, pleurer sa solitude mais elle était prisonnière, prisonnière, prisonnière… Ce mot revenait tel un leitmotiv dans sa tête et l'image d'une cage dorée et froide imprégnait se pensées… Elle avait perdu la clef, elle l'avait jetée loin d'elle… Trop loin d'elle… Ce qui n'était qu'angoisse devint terreur. Du fond de sa prison, elle entendit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, seule signe extérieur de sa détresse… Elle se battait contre une force qui lui était supérieur, elle ne parvenait qu'à se cogner contre des barreaux infranchissables… inexorables… Ses forces mentales faiblissaient peu à peu, sa volonté également… Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde son but du regard… La délivrance était si proche qu'elle aurait pu la toucher… Oh, comme elle aurait accueilli l'horrible douleur avec joie à présent, si seulement elle était libre...

Un mouvement imperceptible attira son attention. Un mouvement qui venait du monde réel, qui n'appartenait pas à son cauchemar personnel... Ses yeux se posèrent sur un visage qui lui était familier. Abigail la fixait avec appréhension alors que sa main fraîche se baladait sur son front. Ce geste simple lui fit du bien et la rassura. Elle revint entièrement à la réalité et elle chercha dans la pièce, les présences auxquelles on l'avait habituée…

Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit Junie à sa droite. Le frottement du tissu soyeux de sa robe aristocratique était une mélodie rassurante qu'elle associait à son parfum capiteux… Malgré le voile qui obscurcissait son esprit, Sereine n'avait pas perdu son sens aigu de l'observation. Si elle n'y prêtait que très peu attention, les renseignements récoltés imprégnés son cerveau. Or, une part d'elle-même dont elle n'avait que très peu conscience depuis le Soir, était persuadée que Junie Moore s'était trompée d'époque. Les corsets et les jupons n'avaient plus lieu d'être à l'heure des jeans et des mini-jupes. Elle semblait tout à la fois se fondre parfaitement avec le décor autour d'elle et être complètement déplacée. La sensation était étrange et Sereine n'aurait pu utiliser de mots plus claires pour exprimer cela…

Son attention se porta ensuite sur Lui, bien sûr… Elle savait qu'elle avait éprouvé pour Fred Weasley un attachement profond, sa mémoire s'en souvenait parfaitement… Mais son cœur ne réagissait plus à sa présence, il était comme annihilé… Et quand il l'a touché ou l'approchait de trop près, elle hurlait. Il était un homme et elle détestait les hommes à présent. Ou du moins les aurait-elle détestés si elle en avait eu la capacité… Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que le simple contact de ses doigts sur son bras, la sortaient...

Elle stoppa net ses tergiversations... Oui, Ses doigts la sortaient du néant, Eux la faisaient réagir…

---

- Sereine ?

Junie observa les efforts suppliants d'Abigail pour attirer un tant soit peu l'attention de son amie qui fixait Fred, une lueur étrange au creux de ses prunelles.

- Ne te fatigue pas Coleman, cette petite est si folle de moi qu'elle ne parvient pas à détacher son regard de mon visage de dieu grec.

L'interpellée se retourna et un sifflement furieux s'échappa de sa gorge… Quand elle parla, pourtant, sa voix était froide mais calme.

- Je ne crois pas qu'ici soit le lieu pour te livrer à tes petites plaisanteries aussi innocentes soient-elles Weasley.

Le jeune homme éclata d'un petit rire goguenard.

- Apprends, ma chère, que l'Humour n'a pas d'heure, pas de lieu et encore moins de maître. Il va, il vient comme bon lui semble, il n'a que des disciples. Autrement dit, c'est un Dieu. Il ne se commande pas.

Les deux femmes levèrent les yeux au ciel et un sourire subreptice étira les lèvres sans défaut de l'une… Celle-ci se tourna vers le lit et observa. Abigail passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sereine avec une délicatesse qui surprit Junie. Elle qui semblait si lourde et malaisée au premier abord était doté de réflexes félins et ses gestes étaient aussi fluides que l'air.

- Tu n'es pas venue au bon moment, on dirait, elle a l'air encore moins réceptive qu'à son habitude.

- Pourriez-vous me laisser seule avec elle quelques minutes, s'il vous plaît.

Le sourire de Fred s'agrandit.

- Pas de bêtises, hein ? Elle n'est pas encore remise de ses blessures. Ne faudrait-il pas mieux un chaperon ? Qu'en penses-tu Junie ?

Cette dernière lui adressa un regard d'avertissement. Ses provocations étaient stupides et il le savait pertinemment. De plus, elles n'eurent aucun effet apparent sur Abigail qui se contenta de lui jeter un regard dédaigneux avant de se détourner, persuadée que sa requête serait accordée… Ce en quoi elle ne se trompait pas…

Junie et Fred quittèrent la pièce, plus silencieux que des ombres, laissant Abigail Coleman seule face à la Destruction…

---

Pour patienter, Junie prit la décision de se rendre dans la Bibliothèque du manoir. Elle avait besoin de se détendre… Les souvenirs ravivés le matin même par son récit restaient toujours aussi douloureux malgré les années qui avaient passé. Elle avait besoin d'être seule un moment pour calmer ses nerfs agités.

Quand elle pénétra dans la haute pièce aux longues enfilades d'étagères chargeaient de livres reliés, elle se sentit mieux. L'odeur caractéristique et apaisante du parchemin embrassa son odorat et elle se laissa aller contre la fraîcheur du mur, ses pieds pelotonnés dans le moelleux d'épais tapis richement brodés. Les sensations fugaces de son enfance lui revinrent… Les heures entières qu'elle passait dans une bibliothèque semblable, à étudier sous le regard implacable de son précepteur au côté de Tristan, aussi inattentif et pressé d'en finir qu'elle. Des sanglots rauques s'échappèrent de sa gorge à l'évocation de ces scènes heureuses… Qu'il était loin le temps de l'insouciance, où son plus grand malheur était de ne pouvoir aller courir dehors durant un temps infini…

Elle était une enfant de la nature, sauvage et indisciplinée… Elle n'avait jamais été très appliquée dans les études et les livres n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'elle préférait. Son tempérament nerveux, impatient et charmeur était de notoriété publique à l'époque de son bonheur… La reine de Serpentard, la reine de Poudlard… Elle était belle, rusée, féline et séductrice… Rien ne lui résistait, à elle, si vive et colérique... Elle songea à Hoffmann et son fameux « Vase d'or » et les mots tant de fois lus et relus s'imposèrent à elle, aussi naturellement qu'un papillon butine une fleur.

« De-ci de-là, entre les branches, entre les fleurs dilatées, jaillissons, rampons, serpentons, ô mes sœurs ! Sœurette, élance-toi dans la clarté, vite, plus vite, le soleil couchant darde ses rayons, le vent du soir chuchote dans le frémissement de la rosée et les soupirs mélodieux des fleurs. De nos langues agiles, chantons avec les fleurs et les branches… Bientôt scintilleront les étoiles, il nous faudra descendre… De-ci de-là, jaillissons, rampons, serpentons, petite sœur… »

Elle s'identifiait tant à la beauté de ces phrases poétiques… Elle… Elle interrompit brusquement ses pensées. Un bruit étouffé lui parvint de derrière une étagère… Elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce… La rage et l'humiliation voilèrent son regard.

- Qui est là ?

Encore un autre bruit, plus distinct cette fois-ci. Un corps dégingandé apparut dans son champ de vision et la personne qu'elle haïssait le plus dans la demeure lui adressa la parole, un sourire identique à celui de son frère sur les lèvres, une expression de plaisir cruel en plus sur ses traits.

- Moore, tu viens troubler mon calme, tu devrais aller pleurnicher ailleurs, je n'ai aucune envie d'éponger derrière toi.

Junie feula, la colère battant ses tempes.

- Tu me dois un peu plus de respect. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne saurais même pas tenir un livre dans le bon sens.

- Le respect se mérite, et chez moi, quelques soient leurs actes, les Serpentard ne peuvent le gagner. Ce que je fais ici ne te regarde en aucune manière.

Tout à coup, elle perdit toute combativité. Pourquoi se soucierait-elle de l'avis de ce Gryffondor intolérant, aveuglé par ses préjugés. Elle voulait pleurer des êtres dignes d'intérêt, pas se chamailler bêtement jusqu'à l'affrontement avec un gamin à peine sorti de l'enfance…

Sa défection dut se lire sur son visage car George fronça les sourcils, déçu. Il s'ennuyait… Fred était toujours aussi obnubilé par James et lorsqu'il quittait enfin son chevet, il n'était pas rare qu'il se mette à converser durant un temps infini avec Moore. Or, dans ces moments-là, il lui était défendu de la provoquer… Il ne comprenait pas l'admiration ou le respect, il n'aurait su le dire qu'éprouver envers elle son frère jumeau. S'il ne l'avait pas aussi bien connu, il aurait dit que Fred s'était tout simplement entiché d'elle. Il fallait admettre qu'elle était magnifique malgré la différence d'âge qui les séparait…

Junie se redressa dignement et commença à se rapprocher de la porte, semblant inconsciente de la sensualité qu'elle dégageait… George ne voulait pas la laisser s'échapper alors qu'il l'avait enfin à sa merci, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour la pousser à l'affrontement… La retenir…

Il eut juste le temps de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette sur elle et, sans plus réfléchir, agissant avec une impulsivité sauvage, animale, il se jeta sur sa proie. Elle se retourna vivement, prête à se défendre, mais le geste qu'accomplit le jeune homme la prit littéralement au dépourvu... Sa bouche chaude et avide s'écrasa sur les lèvres tentatrices, ses mains pâles et tavelées se posèrent sur les hanches courbées en une pression possessive, tout son corps se colla bestialement aux contours féminins, gracieux et aphrodisiaques… Cet acte n'avait rien de prémédité… Oh, non absolument rien… Mais à présent, il avait soif de cette Femme, une soif inextinguible…


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour, **

**Je suis toute heureuse de publier ce chapitre tout juste une semaine après le précédent... Je crois bien que c'est un record pour ce qui est de cette histoire... J'espère faire aussi bien pour le suivant...**

**Je n'ai cependant pas relu tout le chapitre pour avoir le temps de le publier aujourd'hui! :s Je m'excuse donc par avance pour les fautes d'orthographe ou de frappe éventuelles...**

**Autre point: Je déteste faire ce genre de choses mais je dois avouer que je suis déçue du nombre de reviews... Quand je m'aperçois qu'une petite dizaine de personnes ont mis ma fic en alerte et qu'au final je n'ai qu'une review, cela me fait un peu mal au coeur... Oui, je sais, il faut d'abord écrire pour soi [mais si personne ne nous lit je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt] et naturellement vous faites ce que vous voulez, je sais qu'en tant que lectrice je ne laisse pas toujours des reviews alors que je devrais... Voilà, je ne vais pas en dire plus [je suis déjà gênée d'avoir écrit tout ce paragraphe] et je vous laisse lire tranquillement, en espérant que ça vous plaira!**

**Bisous!  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

Le glissement soyeux du tissu, le cliquetis joyeux des boucles d'argent et le rire perlé imperceptible… Junie se redressa, réajustant prestement ses habits et ses boucles cuivrées. Son regard doré s'abaissa avec dédain sur la peau blanche et les tâches rousses exultant la vive jeunesse. Elle croisa les prunelles perdues du garçon qui passait, incertain, sa main dans sa chevelure en désordre… Elle resserra son corsage et autour d'elle flottait le parfum du désir. Elle était belle à s'en damner et le savait. La bouche béante de son amant était entrouverte, hésitant entre le sourire béat et le cri d'horreur… Junie se pencha en avant, offrant une vue suggestive sur son décolleté et caressa la joue tendue comme un maître prodigue des caresses à son animal de compagnie… Caresse qui se termina par une petite tape amicale sur la tête d'un George Weasley qui se raidit sous l'insulte implicite. La torpeur bienfaisante qui suit l'acte se dissipait peu à peu et sa raison lui revenait, amenant l'inconscience et la stupidité de ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Alors, on a perdu sa langue agile ?

Le haussement de sourcil railleur, la petite moue amusée et doucement méprisante achevèrent de rendre au jeune homme toute sa conscience… Il geignit, accentuant le rire sur les traits de Junie. Il ne trouva comme riposte que l'attaque, peinant à retrouver le souffle de la répartie.

- Je me suis peut-être jetée sur toi mais ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire.

Cette fois-là, Elle, son démon personnel, éclata d'un rire franc.

- Ce n'était qu'un jeu, Weasley… Une distraction me tendait les bras, pourquoi la rejeter ? Si tu savais comme ma vie peut être d'un ennui mortel, tu comprendrais la raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas repoussé… Et puis – la lueur taquine ne quittait pas son regard – voir une personne, qui prétend me haïr à longueur de journée, se jeter dans mes bras c'est particulièrement flatteur pour l'ego.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais ça ne se reproduira pas – George lui jeta un regard suspicieux -. Si ça se trouve tu avais mis un aphrodisiaque dans mes aliments, tu en serais bien capable, perverse comme tu es.

- Evite d'étaler ainsi ta stupidité au grand jour, Weasley. Je n'ai pas besoin de potions ridicules pour éveiller ton désir et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- J'espère que la prétention ne t'étouffe pas. Il serait dommage de perdre un spécimen aussi rare.

Junie ronronna, tout son être dénotant la tranquille ironie.

- Tu admets enfin que je suis une personne d'exception. Ce n'est pas trop tôt, mon amour.

- Tais-toi !

Les traits du jeune homme étaient à présent déformer par la rage et la honte, ses poils se hérissaient sur sa peau, ses lèvres se retroussaient sur ses dents blanches. Il était la parfaite métaphore d'un fauve furieux et impuissant, enfermé dans une cage.

- Tes gestes parlent pour toi et même sans eux, tes paroles étaient très explicites.

George tenta de ranimer les souvenir des instants intimes qu'il avait partagés avec cette femme… Mais c'était une spirale de désirs flous et de plaisirs intenses… L'amour lui faisait perdre toute emprise sur lui-même. C'était un acte de total abandon. Dans son esprit ne revenait que la satisfaction sans commune mesure, la jouissance sans nom… Un leitmotiv… C'était un kaléidoscope de scènes où s'entrechoquaient les souffles rauques altérés par la passion et l'échevellement des corps… Perdu, ne sachant que répliquer, George se contenta de dire, d'un ton qui à son goût frôlait dangereusement la supplique :

- Cela reste entre nous, il est inutile de le crier sur tous les toits.

Junie virevolta vers la porte, rieuse, envoyant une bouffée enivrante de son parfum vers le jeune homme et, sans répondre elle quitta la pièce. George se retrouva seul, ses jambes recroquevillées contre son torse glabre, le regard pensif… Il resta ainsi de longues minutes puis, sans crier gare, il éclata d'un rire tonitruant où perçait cependant une pointe d'amertume…

---

Fred prit une grande inspiration avant de s'approcher lentement du lit de Sereine James. Il jeta un regard quémandeur d'encouragements à Junie assise un peu plus loin. Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil et il se rasséréna. Il tenta de se rassurer en pratiquant l'autodérision.

- Allez Fred, tu as le choix entre un ange hystérique et traumatisé mais totalement inoffensif ou un serpent vicieux et venimeux.

- Parlerais-tu de moi par hasard ?

Junie s'accouda à la fenêtre entrouverte qui filtrait un vent frisquet pour recracher la fumée de la cigarette qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle lui décocha un sourire mielleux suintant la fourberie avant de lui envoyer un baiser.

- Je n'oserais Gente Dame…

Le jeune homme se reconcentra pour ne pas perdre son objectif de vue. Il s'approcha du corps éveillé de Sereine, évitant les gestes brusques. Elle le regardait approcher une expression étrange dans le creux de ses prunelles céruléennes. Une pointe d'espoir ? Il secoua la tête, cela devait être simplement l'effet de son imagination… Alors sans prévenir, sans prendre la peine de plus réfléchir, fidèle à lui-même, intrépide et vif, il s'empara des bras amaigris de la jeune fille… La réaction fut immédiate, brutale, violente… Un hurlement désespéré s'échappa des lèvres féminines… Il fléchit l'espace d'un instant la volonté de Fred… Le cri était déchirant et pathétique… Les traits de Sereine n'exprimaient plus la pâle et froide indifférence à présent, ils n'étaient que rage, terreur et dégoût… Elle se mit à se débattre, petite furie, dont la colère décuplait les faibles forces… Au lieu de la lâcher, le Gryffondor l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva dans les airs… Les protestations virulentes redoublèrent, protestations auxquelles s'ajoutèrent des pleurs et les coups inoffensifs fusèrent en direction du jeune homme sous le regard quelque peu médusé et incrédule de Junie qui hoqueta. Dans les bras de Fred, Sereine n'était qu'un pantin désarticulé qui s'agitait vainement. La pâleur maladive de sa peau avait rougi et le rouquin s'aperçut pour la première fois que son corps bleui de coups avait perdu toutes ses formes, qu'il n'était plus qu'une masse détruite que l'on avait laissé à l'abandon… Cette vision, loin de le désarçonner, lui fit raffermir sa prise dans un geste possessif et protecteur.

Soudainement, il sentit une main se glissait près de lui et tentait d'apaiser à l'aide de caresses la jeune fille.

- Lâche-là maintenant !

Fred obéit sans protester. Il reposa Sereine avec douceur sur son lit et se recula légèrement… Instantanément, elle se tut, cessa de se débattre et s'affaissa contre un coussin, la tête dodelinant de droite à gauche, comme devenue un peu folle… Le jeune homme chercha Junie du regard, anxieux, espérant qu'elle lui dirait que tout s'était bien passé, qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix mais celle-ci se contentait d'observer Sereine, un pli pensif se dessinant entre ses sourcils… Au bout de quelques minutes, où Fred s'était trouvé sur des charbons ardents et se retenait de lâcher une remarque, un rire victorieux s'échappa de la gorge divine.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Je n'ai rien contre la rigolade Junie mais crois-tu sincèrement que ça soit le moment ?

Sa voix était tendue, il n'osait regarder la jeune fille, les images d'un désastre plus grand encore tournant dans son esprit. Junie ne se tourna pas vers lui mais répondit à ses interrogations.

- Regarde-là, Fred, regarde-là. N'est-elle pas superbe ? Un vrai petit fauve ?

Et le rire devint sardonique… Enfin, il se décida à poser ses yeux brouillés d'incertitude sur Sereine. L'incertitude disparut pour laisser place à la perplexité… La jeune fille indifférente, froide, lointaine qu'il avait côtoyée ces dernières semaines avait bel et bien disparu. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il retrouvait celle timide, effacée, au regard doux et rêveur de son adolescence… Son visage était des plus expressifs et il exultait une haine implacable, tenace, furieuse, folle, démente, vengeresse. Et tous ces si agréables sentiments lui étaient personnellement destinés en cet instant.

- Uhm… Junie, crois-tu que je devrais m'enfuir de la chambre en courant ? Imagine qu'elle ait caché un couteau sous son traversin…

- Je vais te demander de m'obéir sans protester… - Junie semblait extrêmement curieuse et peu encline à être contrariée- Approche toi d'elle et touche là… Ensuite, cesse tout mouvement…

Fred voulut poser des questions, commenter l'ordre mais le regard insistant de la femme qui se tenait près de lui, lui fit oublier ce qu'il avait voulu dire et il se contenta d'exécuter ces consignes… Il posa sa grande main sur le bras frissonnant de Sereine et la riposte fusa sans se faire attendre… La haine décuplant ses réflexes, la main fine et semblant si innocente claqua sur la joue aux tâches de sons qui ne s'y attendait pas… Une empreinte rouge naquit sur la pommette tandis que Fred reculait vivement. La jeune fille le fixait plus rageusement encore que précédemment si cela était possible et le sourire de Junie s'agrandit…

Comprenant qu'il avait été manipulé et que la sorcière avait prévu une réaction de cette sorte sans le prévenir, le jeune homme se mit à pester, hésitant entre le rire et la fureur. Il massa sa joue endolorie, affichant un air de martyr.

- Nous avons réussi. Coleman avait raison !

- Tu parles d'une réussite. Je me fais martyriser. Qui me dit qu'elle ne viendra pas m'assassiner dans mon lit.

- Cesse donc de te lamenter ! Que les Weasley peuvent être épuisants ! Tu n'auras qu'à te claquemurer dans ta chambre pour te protéger.

Junie semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux… Cette femme était incompréhensible et quelque peu insensible…

- Junie ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Estimes-tu véritablement que ses nouvelles dispositions à la violence et à la détestation est une victoire ?

Elle soupira, exaspérée par la lenteur d'esprit du jeune homme mais se tourna vers lui pour lui expliquer, impatiente.

- Réfléchis Fred ! Elle réagit. N'était-ce pas ce que nous voulions ?

- J'avais songé pour ma part à une autre forme de réaction.

- Non, celle-ci est aussi bien qu'une autre. Maintenant, son esprit est alimenté par la haine, et qui pourrait le lui reprocher après ce qu'elle a subi. Et qu'est-ce que la haine ?

- L'envie d'écarteler, d'éviscérer et d'étriper ?

- Ta réponse n'est pas fausse mais surtout, la haine est un sentiment, une émotion qui l'anime. Sereine a enfin quitté son inertie.

- Cessez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là !

La fureur s'accordait mal avec la voix aux sonorités juvéniles et même Junie ne put retenir un léger sursaut. Les deux étaient si habitués de parler devant elle sans qu'elle ne prête garde à leur parole qu'ils en avaient oublié la discrétion. Pendant ce temps, la lumière s'était faite jour dans l'esprit encore embrumé de Fred et il comprenait enfin…

- Fais-le sortir ! Je ne veux pas le voir !

La demande était intransigeante et Sereine se refusait à regarder le jeune homme pour qui elle avait nourri une si constante passion.

- Fred, sors, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Le regard de Junie pétillait… Et alors qu'il quittait la pièce, des pensées qu'il aurait préféré refouler traversèrent l'esprit du rouquin. Il n'était qu'un jouet entre ses mains habiles, Sereine n'était qu'un jouet entre ses mains habiles… George n'était qu'un jouet entre ses mains habiles… Elle s'amusait… Elle se fichait bien de la douleur de la petite blonde, tout autant que de la haine de George… Il n'était pas dupe… Il avait vu son frère jumeau entrer dans leur chambre, le regard un peu fou, débraillé… Et surtout, il avait reconnu le parfum grisant qui flottait sur son corps… L'instant que George venait de passer avec Junie avait été plus intime qu'une banale prise de bec… Il n'y avait que deux solutions possibles… Soit ils s'étaient battus comme des moldus, soit ils avaient couché ensemble… La première proposition étant par trop improbable, il ne restait que la deuxième… Tout cela n'était qu'un jeu… Elle ne souciait guère de la destruction que cela créerait… Elle n'aurait pas eu de remords si la tentative de provocation sur Sereine avait mal tourné… Des jouets, des pantins, des marionnettes… Rien de plus... Mais lui aussi avait l'esprit joueur, il en avait fait sa marque de fabrique… Et il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser écraser par l'inhumanité de cette femme… Pour le moment, il la laissait… Il ne pouvait faire autrement… Mais il ne la laisserait pas asservir Sereine… Cela était hors de question… Il l'empêcherait… Il se le promettait…

---

Elle ne le regarda pas quitter la pièce, incendiée par la Haine. Elle se sentait libre, délicieusement libre… Les barreaux étaient toujours là mais leurs contours étaient flous et indistincts, elle percevait à présent leur fragilité. Elle se sentait revivre, elle se sentait bien… Elle avait conscience que cet état ne durerait pas… Que bientôt elle voudrait plus, beaucoup plus… Elle n'avait récupéré qu'une infime partie de son humanité et elle était juste capable de Le haïr de toutes ses forces… Et à travers lui c'est les hommes qu'elle détestait. N'était-ce pas eux qui l'avaient précipitée dans le gouffre ? N'était-ce pas eux qui avaient orchestré sa destruction ? La colère était sa seule arme… Elle se devait de tous les détester… Les femmes, elles ne faisaient que les tolérer… Elle n'avait pas oublié Bellatrix Black tapie dans l'ombre, qu'elle percevait à travers le voile de ses souvenirs embrumés, regarder la scène avec une cruauté indifférente… Elle n'avait confiance en personne, mais elle n'était plus un corps sans vie, lâchement abandonné… A présent, elle voulait lutter, lutter contre elle-même… Elle retrouverait bientôt la clef de sa prison, elle n'était plus très loin, c'était une certitude… Elle inspira profondément et fixa Junie Moore, la lueur furieuse dans son regard s'estompant à la vue de l'être qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle, féminin de la courbure de la poitrine à l'angulosité du visage et aux boucles automnales…

---

Ils étaient tous attablés, mangeant avec entrain, ils semblaient être une grande famille unie… Il y avait les Weasley, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, il y avait Rémus et sa femme Tonks, enceinte jusqu'au bord des yeux, Junie, Lee Jordan aussi et Kingsley Shacklebolt qui s'était libéré ce soir-là malgré le travail considérable qui l'attendait. Et il y avait aussi deux nouvelles… Elles avaient le même âge que Junie. Elles se joignaient pour la première fois ce soir-là à l'Ordre du Phénix… Elles maintenaient une distance froide bien que curieuse avec la jeune femme. La brune aux cheveux courts et bouclés, plus maigre qu'un coucou n'y tint plus et s'adressa directement à elle, faisant taire les conversations autour.

- Moore, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu. Qu'as-tu fait pendant toutes ces années ?

L'interpellée siffla, venimeuse, vrillant son regard dans celui de son interlocutrice.

- J'ai cherché un moyen efficace de débarrasser la Terre des parasites.

Celle qui avait posé la question et qui s'appelait Théophanè Murray blêmit, sa peau de porcelaine prenant une teinte plus pâle encore. Alors la douce voix d'Iseult Sullivan s'éleva dans la pièce devenue silencieuse.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir souffert Junie, tu n'as pas le droit de déverser ta rancœur sur ceux qui ne sont en rien responsable de tes malheurs. Garde tes remarques perverses pour toi.

Junie se redressa, auréolée d'un suave mépris et sa voix à elle était plus rauque, plus agressive, plus sensuelle aussi.

- Voyez ce qu'est devenu le gentil chaton de mon frère. J'ai entendu parler d'une nièce. Où la caches-tu Iseult ?

Cette dernière se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Elle parla dans un souffle.

- C'est maintenant que tu t'en soucies ?

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Junie accompagna sa réplique d'un petit ricanement moqueur et dédaigneux.

- Elle est morte, Junie Moore. Tu entends ? Elle est morte, comme son père ! Une maladie l'a emportée il y a deux ans.

Le visage de l'ancienne Serpentard prit une expression incrédule. Elle émit un petit hoquet d'horreur. Son insensibilité avait des limites… Atteintes en cet instant… Elle regarda tour à tour les deux femmes… Iseult Sullivan et Théophanè Murray. La blonde et la brune. Amies de longues dates, inséparables à Poudlard. Il ne manquait plus que la rousse Lily Evans pour former le trio d'autrefois. Le temps avait ravagé l'une et glisser sans s'arrêter sur l'autre. Le visage d'Iseult s'était arrondi, sa taille s'était épaissie, elle avait perdu son charme rêveur d'antan. Ses prunelles à présent n'habitaient plus que la détresse. Théophanè était restée fidèle à elle-même, la lueur malicieuse ne s'était pas éteinte dans son regard… Elle était simplement plus fugace qu'avant… Junie le devinait aisément, contrairement à elle ou à Iseult, Théo avait fait une croix sur son passé, elle avait fait le choix de l'oubli et de la reconstruction… Elle l'admira un court instant, envieuse… avant de se ressaisir… Elle n'avait pas le droit d'oublier, cela aurait été un blasphème, un reniement de ce qui était l'essence de son être… Alors qu'elle prenait compte de ces éléments, l'horreur des paroles qu'elle avait prononcées la percuta de plein fouet. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, elle n'avait jamais connu cette petite fille, pourtant elle saisissait avec intensité la tristesse qu'elle avait cruellement ravivée, inconsciente. Dans ce genre de situation, elle ne connaissait qu'une parade… Le repli… Elle recula gracieusement sa chaise et quitta la pièce dans le silence lugubre… Iseult avait suffisamment côtoyé les jumeaux Moore à une époque pour savoir que ce geste était une excuse implicite, une digne façon de faire volte face et de regretter ses paroles…

Théophanè retint sa langue agile sentant la pression suppliante des doigts de son amie sur son bras… Quand Junie eut disparu, un accord tacite relança les conversations là où elles s'étaient arrêtées…

- Alors quelle est cette idée de radio clandestine dont vous vouliez me parler les jumeaux ?

Fred et George occultèrent tout de la scène qui venait de se dérouler pour se préoccuper de leurs petites affaires en cours…

---

- Junie, laisse-moi assister à tes séances !

- Non, c'est hors de question Fred. J'ai décidé de me charger de la rééducation de Sereine et tu dois m'obéir. La haine qu'elle éprouve à ton égard la déconcentrerait. Il faut qu'elle réapprenne à marcher dans la sérénité.

- Je comprends tes arguments mais on ne peut pas la laisser me détester éternellement. J'ai toujours fait partie de la catégorie aimée de la planète (excepté par les Serpentard naturellement, or elle, était à Poufsouffle) – Fred sourit, amusé- Bref, tout cela pour dire que je ne suis pas habituée à ce qu'on me haïsse.

- Sereine était vraiment à Poufsouffle ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

Junie ne retint pas la moue méprisante qui naissait sur ses traits, mais reprit sans faire de commentaire.

- Il va falloir alors t'habituer, arrogant Gryffondor.

- Je préfère être arrogant que bourré de préjugés intolérants.

La sublime femme cessa de marcher tandis qu'elle arrivait devant la chambre de la convalescente. Elle rit doucement aux paroles du jeune homme.

- Quoi que tu puisses dire ou faire, petit gryffon, je te resterai supérieur pour ce qui est de l'arrogance. Allez, laisse-moi maintenant.

- Bien, maîtresse vénérée…

- Je te préfère dans cet état d'esprit, mon petit.

Elle lui caressa la joue, joueuse avant de se glisser dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, feu follet insaisissable…

---

- Tu es prête Sereine ?

La petite blonde hocha lentement la tête… Son corps courbaturé la faisait souffrir… Junie l'aida à se redresser dans le grand lit qu'elle avait à présent en horreur… Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément… Elle frissonna quand la couverture découvrit son buste fin habillé d'une simple chemise de nuit. Bientôt une veste en laine fut jetée sur ses épaules et elle posa prudemment ses pieds nus sur le sol froid… La colère qui l'habitait continuellement l'irradia jusqu'au bout de ses membres, la réchauffant étrangement. Réapprendre à se servir de ses jambes, à être de nouveau elle-même… Pour ce qui était du premier point, cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Junie venait régulièrement pour l'y aider et bientôt elle pourrait quitter cette horrible chambre… Pour le deuxième, le chemin était encore long… Si elle se retournait sur son passé, elle ne voyait que des souvenirs flous, indistincts… Devant elle, c'était l'inconnu et cette haine qui collait à sa peau et aspirait son âme…

- Sereine, concentre toi ! Tu fais des progrès mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te laisser aller.

La jeune fille éprouvait à l'égard de son aînée, un mélange de reconnaissance et de rancœur à priori incompatibles. Elle l'agaçait par son assurance mais elle était consciente de ce qu'elle lui devait…

Junie de son côté observait attentivement Sereine. Elle reprenait peu à peu des forces et des couleurs et bientôt elle se déplacerait sans problème…Mais elle ne percevait aucune évolution de son état mental… Toujours cette rage inextinguible et ce refus persistant d'avoir affaire à un homme. Elle avait également perçu le scepticisme de Fred à propos de ses allégations. Bien qu'il s'en cachât, il était évident qu'il ne croyait pas à ses paroles comme quoi Sereine ne voulait pas le voir. Elle avait quelque difficulté cependant à deviner quelle était la raison de cette méfiance à son égard. Etait-il possible que son frère jumeau soit derrière tout cela ? Pour une fois, Junie n'était pas sûre d'elle et des pensées de ceux qui l'entouraient et l'idée lui était désagréable… Elle rit intérieurement en songeant que c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle n'avait aucun plan machiavélique en tête…

---

Sa voix pleine et grave insonorisa la pièce de la pointe lumineuse de sa baguette. Il tendit l'oreille, quêtant le moindre bruit, la moindre respiration derrière la porte fermée… Rien… Il sourit victorieux… L'ouïe affutée de Junie ne semblait pas avoir perçu ses pas sur le sol… Satisfait, il se tourna enfin vers le petit corps endormi au creux du grand lit matelassé. Il s'approcha prudemment, retenant son souffle et se pencha au-dessus de Sereine… Respiration au rythme saccadé… Traits tendus… Chevelure emmêlée… Admirant les imperfections de l'être torturé, Fred ressentit pour la première fois une émotion étrange qui le fit chanceler. Le désir de protéger cette petite chose sans défense était trop puissant, enflammant ses membres et assaillant ses sens… Téméraire, sa main se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, glissant sur la joue avec douceur, les doigts tachetés de l'un rencontrèrent la pâleur lunaire du visage de l'autre… Ils s'unirent dans un balai d'ombres dansantes… Silence… Calme… Plénitude d'un instant…

Alors, Sereine se réveilla en sursaut… Elle s'agita, peinant à retrouver ses marques… Enfin, elle s'aperçut de la présence de l'étranger… Un homme… Elle cria… Apeurée… Fred soupira avant de reculer légèrement… Personne ne l'entendrait, elle pouvait bien hurler à s'en briser la voix. Mais il n'était pas venu ici, au beau milieu de la nuit pour l'écouter s'égosiller.

- Sereine, calme-toi, ce n'est que moi, Fred.

Instantanément, elle se tut. Et sa peur s'apaisa remplacée par la colère.

- Va t-en ! Je ne veux pas te voir !

- Je veux juste parler avec toi…

- Je n'en ai pas envie. Tu ne comprends pas ? Je te déteste.

- Tu n'en as donc pas marre de ne voir que le visage de serpent de Moore à longueur de journée ?

- Elle ne me veut aucun mal…

Fred observa la jeune fille quelques instants… Fasciné… Cette haine qui l'habitait n'était donc que de la peur… Une peur irrationnelle…

- Je ne te veux pas plus de mal qu'elle, Sereine. Je cherche juste à t'aider. Tu n'as aucune raison de me haïr ou de m'associer aux hommes qui t'ont fait ça.

D'un geste de sa main, il engloba son corps frêle.

- Que me veux-tu alors ? Pour que tu prêtes attention à moi, il fallait donc que je frôle la mort ? Si je l'avais su plutôt, je me serais jetée du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche sans parler… Avant de la refermer… Trop hébété pour répondre. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de réactions mais sûrement pas à celle-là…

- Je… Non, pas du tout – il rit nerveusement- serais-tu en train de me reprocher de ne pas avoir répondu à tes avances à Poudlard ?

Elle ne répondit pas et détourna la tête, toujours aussi furieuse.

- C'est à toi de m'expliquer là, parce que je ne saisis pas. Je veux que tu redeviennes toi-même, que tu guérisses, rien de plus.

- Je te déteste.

- Oui, je crois que j'avais compris…

- Va t-en maintenant ! Tu me répugnes.

- D'habitude, on me qualifie plutôt de séduisant.

Elle le fusilla du regard mais dans le creux de ses prunelles, Fred perçut une terreur incommensurable.

- Tu ne me détestes pas Sereine.

- Bien sûr que si, toi comme tous les hommes.

- Non, c'est faux, tu as juste peur. Au fond de toi, tu m'aimes toujours. Ta petite copine Coleman m'en a assuré.

La jeune fille rougit violemment. Les Weasley manquaient de tact à un point qui atteignait la pathologie. Même à travers le voile de sa rage et de sa peur, elle s'en apercevait.

- Si tu ne parles pas de mes visites à Junie et que tu acceptes de me voir de tant à autres le soir ainsi… Je peux t'aider à dépasser tes angoisses.

- Junie s'en charge très bien.

- Pas à ce que je vois. Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle se charge de toi et je ne perçois aucun progrès. Elle refuse que je t'approche.

- Ne sais-tu pas que l'on met du temps à se remettre de ces choses-là ? – Son ton était amer à présent - Et c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de t'interdire l'accès à ma chambre.

- Laisse-moi une chance. Cela ne te coûte rien.

- Non !

- Que perds-tu à tenter l'expérience quelques nuits ?

- Du sommeil !

Elle sentait sa volonté faiblir sous les assauts répétés du jeune homme. La tendresse à son égard enfouie au fond d'elle, la tiraillait… Et quand elle entendit son rire flûté retentir dans la pièce, ses barrières se rompirent, le temps de dire oui…

---

_Chère Junie,_

_Qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Tu te serais fourrée dans les pattes des Gryffondor ? Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi et je ne doute pas que ton tendre Régulus aurait approuvé ton choix… Comme je ris à la lecture de tes lettres… Comme tu es amère ma chérie. Je sais bien que tu trompes ton entourage par ton charme sournois mais tu peux te laisser aller avec moi… Tu m'as créée, tu as fait de moi ce que je suis à présent… Et je suis à ton image, je connais toutes tes ruses… Je suis la seule à qui tu ne peux rien cacher et qui t'acceptes telle que tu es, dans toute ta splendeur décadente._

_Tu me demandes ce que je fais de ma vie… En ce moment, je suis particulièrement occupée et je n'ai donc que peu de temps pour écrire cette lettre. Avec la montée en puissance de Voldemort, j'ai de nouveaux plans à articuler pour parvenir à tirer le meilleur profit de toute cette histoire quelque soit le clan qui remportera la guerre._

_Pour ce qui est de la famille, j'ai divorcé et je m'occupe avec soin de l'éducation de mes enfants, je veux qu'ils deviennent des sorciers importants. Je fonde de grands espoirs sur l'aîné notamment._

_Il faut que je te laisse mais je te promets bientôt une plus longue lettre et peut-être un jour une visite._

_Tu sais comme je t'aime_

_Holly_

_PS : Passe le bonjour à ce cher Rémus…_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour,**

**Chapitre 7 donc! En espérant avoir un peu plus de lecteurs cette fois, je ne désespère pas! :D**

**Merci à Myley, lectrice fidèle! :)**

**Bisous  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

Elle tenait son visage dans ses mains en coupe, créant un écrin délicat à la fine mâchoire, laissant les faibles rayons du soleil caressaient ses joues pâles. Sa chevelure blonde avait pris un éclat terne… Conséquence d'un temps trop long passé enfermée… Son regard frôlait la rue sous elle, rêvant à la vie extérieure… Si son esprit vagabondait, son corps, lui, était toujours assis sur cette chaise en bois, ses bras toujours posés sur le bureau d'acajou… Elle soupira doucement et contint difficilement la vague de détresse qui montait en elle… Dégoût, haine, répulsion, dégoût, haine, répulsion, dégoût… Tout ce qui l'entourait, à commencer par elle-même, lui soulever le cœur… Depuis quelques jours à présent, la colère avait commencé à être nuancée par d'autres sentiments… Plus douloureux… Elle ne voulait pas y penser, elle ne voulait pas se souvenir, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas… Elle haleta violemment, frémissante… Un cri déchira le silence de la chambre… Elle se leva brusquement… La chaise émit un bruit strident en tombant au sol... Ses ongles griffèrent sa peau, ses doigts agrippèrent ses mèches folles, ses mains déchirèrent ses vêtements, elle tomba à terre, se roula en boule sur le tapis, se balançant de droite à gauche, des spasmes secouant son corps, gémissant, pleurant, hoquetant… Et le feu de la honte et de l'horreur physique ravageaient son âme, elle se consumait aux flammes de son désespoir nourri de souvenirs cauchemardesques… Abomination… Elle implorait qu'on lui rende la salvatrice apathie… La fêlure qui s'agrandissait en elle était une torture ; elle rejetait la folie avec toutes ses faibles forces… Vainement… Accumulant angoisses, désarrois et tourments…

Junie entra précipitamment dans la pièce étouffante. Son regard se porta sur Sereine… Encore une crise. C'était la énième depuis quelques jours. Elle s'accroupit près du petit corps souffreteux, posant ses mains fraîches sur la peau brûlante. Son cœur léthargique accueillait la douleur de l'enfant, miroir de son propre deuil. Cet être frêle si différent d'elle lui semblait pourtant si proche d'elle en ces instants où le déchirement dépassait toute raison et une compassion étrange l'étreignait… Lien ténu… Enfer de celui qui reste…

- Sereine, – douce secousse et âpre caresse- je suis là, tu n'es pas seule…

Leurs yeux se croisèrent… Le doré incandescent happa le céruléen torturé, enfermant en lui les angoissantes images, claquemurant les pensées sordides, arrachant l'horreur, implacable… Les soubresauts s'apaisèrent, les larmes se tarirent et la jeune fille prit une immobilité spectrale, inconsistante, semblant ne plus être qu'une copie cornée et déchirée de Sereine James… L'ange éthéré agrippa l'écorchée vive… Pour ne plus la lâcher…

Junie recoucha sa protégée à présent apaisée. Elle avait repris pleinement conscience de ses actes et les pensées qui l'avaient préoccupée avant sa crise lui revinrent brusquement.

- Je veux sortir d'ici.

- La crise que tu viens de faire prouve que tu n'es pas encore prête Sereine. Songe que je ne suis pas la seule à habiter cette maison, que quitter ton abri t'exposera aux regards d'autres personnes. Fais preuve de patience, tu es encore trop fragile.

La jeune fille se renfrogna et détourna la tête comme pour signifier à Junie qu'il était temps pour elle de se retirer… Mais cette dernière n'était pas de celles à qui l'on dicte des ordres.

- Je sais que tu t'ennuies, mais pourquoi ne lis-tu pas les livres que je t'ai apportés ?

- J'ai essayé.

- Et ?

- Je ne parviens pas à retrouver le plaisir de lire, je suis constamment… distraite… - Elle hésitait sur le choix des mots- Et les bouquins que tu m'as apportés sont affreux. Il n'est question que de magie noire ou des traditions liées aux sorciers au sang-pur. Je me rappelle avoir aimé les histoires d'amour.

Junie soupira. Elle avait cherché dans toute la demeure de quoi satisfaire la jeune fille, sans succès. La famille Black n'était pas portée sur les romans à l'eau de rose… Sur les romans tout court d'ailleurs… Bientôt une virée sur le Chemin de Traverse s'imposerait… En attendant, elle avait autre chose à proposer à Sereine… Elle sortit d'une poche de sa robe, un petit carnet noir. Elle le tendit à la petite blonde curieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un journal… Vierge bien sûr. J'ai pensé que transcrire par écrit tes pensées pourrait t'être utile et t'occuperait.

- Je n'en veux pas.

Junie fit claquer sa langue d'agacement mais conserva son calme.

- Cela pourra t'occuper. Tu trouveras bien un moyen de l'utiliser.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Bien, comme tu voudras.

Sans insister, elle se redressa, déposa le carnet sur la table de chevet et quitta la pièce…

---

En parallèle de ces crises fréquentes, des soins de Junie et de son ennui, Sereine avait trouvé un nouveau centre d'intérêt… Fred Weasley… Chaque soir, il venait dans sa chambre et discutait longuement avec elle… Au fil des jours, elle en était venue à appréhender comme à espérer ses visites. Elle le haïssait et l'aimait tout à la fois… L'antagonisme de ces deux sentiments créait un mélange d'émotions brûlantes et passionnées. Elle refusait toujours qu'il la touche mais acceptait de converser avec lui et trouver là un baume apaisant… Sur l'instant… Une fois son ombre envolée derrière la porte, la détresse revenait… Plus violente qu'auparavant… Elle ne disait rien de cela à son… ami ? Elle avait bien trop de mal à mettre des mots sur ses propres sensations… Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas qu'il interrompe ces nuits. Junie ignorait tout de ces entrevues et ce secret plaisait à la part encore enfantine de Sereine. Si elle aimait et détestait tout à la fois Fred, la réciproque était vraie pour la sublime femme qui se chargeait d'elle. Elle avait un besoin d'elle constant, mais lui en voulait pour des raisons qu'elle n'aurait su expliquer… Elle s'exécrait de toutes ces indécisions… Elle abhorrait tout son être avec une ferme résolution, il était la cause de sa souffrance, la source de tous ses maux…

De quoi parlait-elle avec le jeune homme ? De tant de choses… Elle avait avec lui les discussions qu'elle avait consciencieusement imaginées autrefois, le soir avant de s'endormir. Il lui parlait de sa vie, de ses projets, de son magasin, de sa famille. Il la faisait rire… Elle lui murmurait ses histoires… Avec Abigail, avec sa mère, son père, la vacuité de sa vie d'avant. Ils étaient alors dans une petite bulle insubmersible où rien ne les atteignait véritablement. Ils étaient seuls, ensemble, formant une parfaite osmose… La voix chantante et fluette se joignait à celle grave et pleine, le roux flamboyant s'unissait au blond chatoyant et la peau de porcelaine se superposait à celle piquetée de tâches de rousseur… Ils étaient beaux et jeunes… Et en ces instants d'éternité, le gouffre entre eux, naît de la destruction, disparaissait et leurs esprits s'embrassaient en une étreinte fusionnelle… Seul manquait alors le contact physique… Proscrit…

- Fred ? Jamais tu ne me laisseras… Tu me le promets ?

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Sereine reprenait.

- Je t'adore et je t'abhorre, je t'appelle et te rejette, te supplie de paroles caressantes et t'abomines d'injures, je t'exècre passionnément, t'aime haineusement, tu me révulses et je te désire, tu es la figuration du mot dégoût tout autant que celle du mot idolâtrer… Alors ne m'abandonne pas !

Ton impératif et déraison… Fred sourit amèrement et souffla un baiser à destination de l'Enfant chérie. Elle cligna des yeux et déjà il n'y eut plus que le parfum léger du jeune homme pour attester de sa venue… Et ce mot, flottant dans l'air avec dérision :

- Jamais…

---

- Putain.

Acreté des mots dégoulinant d'une bouche haineuse et promesse implicite de vengeance s'opposant à l'amusement indifférent.

- Pourquoi suis-je obligé de t'accompagner ? Souhaitent-ils donc tant ta mort ?

- Arrogance des Gryffondor…

Junie était plongée dans ses pensées et le rouquin titillait sa patience depuis quelques minutes, l'amenant aux limites de sa tolérance. Elle maudissait probablement autant que lui Shacklebolt qui avait insisté pour que George l'accompagne sur le chemin de Traverse.

- Crois-tu sincèrement que tu parviendrais à me battre lors d'un duel ?

- Rien ne prouve le contraire !

Elle ne releva pas la provocation, ses réflexions s'échappant déjà vers la lettre qu'elle avait reçu quelques jours plutôt.

- Je ne demande qu'à t'affronter pour démontrer que je te vaux bien.

- Tais-toi un peu – Junie siffla, agacée… Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre- Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre toi, je n'ai pour ma part, rien à prouver, et même si j'acceptais ce stupide duel, tu n'y gagnerais qu'humiliation.

- Cela est mon problème. Je suis joueur et je m'ennuie ici.

- Dis plutôt que tu me hais et que tu cherches un moyen de te venger pour… Eh bien pour rien, au final. Tu as succombé à mes charmes. Dois-je en prendre la responsabilité ? Seulement tu ne parviendras à rien, car je ne ferais que m'amuser avec toi.

- Que de belles paroles !

Il ricana… Junie le trouva beau sous les rayons du soleil : ses dents blanches éclatantes, ses prunelles noisette, le flamboiement de sa chevelure, l'harmonie rieuse de ses traits… Et son corps grand et svelte, attirant aux yeux de sa féminité.

- Tu ne comprends pas, George Weasley !

- Vraiment ?

- Je me passerai de ton ironie… Je suis surentrainée depuis ma plus tendre enfance, magiquement et physiquement parlant. Tu ne serais qu'un jouet entre mes mains.

Junie s'était rapprochée du jeune homme en parlant et avait levé son visage vers le sien. Il lut dans ses yeux l'avertissement et en saisit l'ampleur bien plus clairement que par ses paroles. La menace était réelle. Junie Moore était un félin, majestueux, fascinant… et mortel... Il ne fit pas de commentaire et se tut pour une fois… Ils reprirent leur marche… Sans un mot…

Elle, replongea dans ses pensées et oublia rapidement l'altercation. La lettre d'Holly s'était fait attendre mais son contenu ne l'étonnait guère. Son amie n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, c'était elle, Junie, qui avait façonné son esprit, l'avait aiguisé et il fallait bien l'avouer, perverti. La douce, calme et naïve Holly Connor… Elle était morte depuis bien longtemps, remplacée par une femme cynique et calculatrice. Elle était surtout son amie la plus proche avec qui elle entretenait une correspondance depuis tant d'années. Elles se voyaient peu… Leur amitié était principalement spirituelle, passant par les mots qu'elles s'échangeaient. Mais recevoir des nouvelles d'elle, c'était aussi se souvenir du passé, une piqûre de rappel constante… A cela s'était ajouté le retour de Théophanè Murray et Iseut Sullivan. Elle les avait soigneusement évitées depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées au manoir mais cette situation ne pourrait durer… Elle devrait supporter la vue de cette femme qui avait aimé son frère et jetait son deuil à la face de ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle se complaisait dans sa douleur… Quant à l'autre, Théo… Sa haine était bien plus profonde… Elle avait été l'amante d'une abomination… Bellatrix Black… C'était un fait qui rendait l'image de cette femme exécrable, elle était associée aux meurtres perpétrés… Leur présence à toutes deux remuait vicieusement le couteau dans cette plaie béante qui n'avait jamais cicatrisé… Elle retint ses larmes alors qu'un visage si similaire au sien en plus masculin s'imposait à elle. A lui, se superposa, un autre être chéri, plus brun, plus ténébreux, plus pâle aussi et tout aussi sublime à ses yeux… Elle pleura enfin, silencieusement, au beau milieu de la rue, sous le regard incrédule d'un George qui ne dit rien… Trop éberlué pour parler…

---

Fourmillement d'une foule bruyante qui parle fort ou chuchote, qui s'agite et se dispute, bourdonnement incessant des voix qui chantent, se répercutent sur les murs de la pièce, harmonie discordante et rassurante… Corps qui se frôlent, regards échangés, mains qui se serrent… Un mouvement souple, imperceptible, un glissement aérien et silencieux, un parfum capiteux… Elle s'approche de sa prochaine proie avec la vigilance nonchalante d'un prédateur expérimenté. Le son rauque et sensuel des mots claquant sur la langue, franchissant la barrière des lèvres, mélodieux…

- Rémus…

Le lycanthrope se tourna vers Junie. Sa fragrance frappa son odorat surdéveloppé… Il ferma les yeux, une fraction de seconde, pour contenir le flot de désir qui montait en lui… Cette femme était un poison… Il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Elle représentait tout ce qu'il détestait chez une femme… Il savait, en cet instant, que bientôt, elle déverserait son venin… Elle ne parlait jamais innocemment… Et ne lui adressait pour ainsi dire pratiquement jamais la parole… Il eut le réflexe inconscient et inutile de se placer devant sa femme, comme pour la protéger du serpent, face à eux…

- Que veux-tu Junie ?

- Juste… - Elle décocha un petit sourire moqueur à Nymphadora, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Rémus. Il eut la sensation de griffes emprisonnant son corps…- Holly te passe le bonjour...

Elle virevolta et s'éloigna comme elle était venue… Laissant derrière elle, un goût d'amertume… Holly Connor… Les souvenirs de son adolescence affluèrent vers lui et engloutirent sa raison. Il n'entendit pas Tonks chuchoter des questions à son oreille, il occulta tout le bruit autour de lui, gardant uniquement l'image nette d'une jeune fille au visage avenant, aux cheveux d'un marron chaud et clair tombant sur ses épaules rondes, aux grands yeux curieux et au rire discret et enfantin… La Holly qu'il avait aimée… Avant qu'elle ne soit endurcie par son monstre de mentor… La voir ainsi refaire surface le désarçonnait et le laissait hésitant et incrédule… Il se sentit seul tout à coup… James et Sirius étaient morts, Nymphadora risquait de ne pas apprécier et ne pourrait comprendre… Il ne restait plus que Théo et Iseut… Il soupira… Cela lui vaudrait encore bien des nuits d'insomnie…

---

Sa tête se posa sur les draps, épuisée… Ses visites nocturnes à Sereine ne lui permettait pas d'assouvir sa soif de sommeil… Ce soir-là, elle s'était endormie plus tôt qu'à son habitude et Fred allait bientôt partir. Bientôt, Junie autoriserait Sereine à voir d'autres personnes qu'elle et à sortir de sa chambre et tout serait alors plus simple… Il n'était pas dupe pour autant… La situation ne serait pas merveilleuse. Une part de la jeune fille continuait de le haïr… Il le sentait dans cette façon qu'elle avait de s'arrêter de parler parfois, dans les regards qu'il arrivait qu'elle lui jette. Peut-être plus que la haine, c'était la peur qui régissait ses pensées.

Fred réfléchissait ainsi lorsque son regard se posa sur un petit carnet noir, perché sur la table de nuit. Instinctivement, emporté par sa curiosité coutumière, il tendit la main vers ce qui semblait être un journal. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution, veillant à ne pas réveiller Sereine… Et les mots lui sautèrent au visage, agressifs et douloureux… Les lettres étaient tracées d'une écriture fine et déliée, pleine d'élégance. A aucun moment, Fred ne se soucia de violer l'intimité de son amie, il était bien trop avide de connaître ses moindres pensées…

_J'écris, j'écris, j'écris… J'écris pour déposer toute ma peur, ma haine, mon dégoût sur ce papier innocent, avec cet espoir naïf que ces sentiments de tourments s'accrocheront au blanc de la feuille et me laisseront en paix. Naïve, parait-il que je l'ai toujours été. Abigail me répétait toujours ces mots avant… Avant… Avant le gouffre, oui… Trop souvent, je me tourne vers cette Nuit… Crises… Suis-je folle ? Je crois qu'il fait étonnamment beau pour novembre aujourd'hui… Quoique… Quel jour sommes-nous ? Je n'en peux plus de cette chambre étouffante… Junie dit que je pourrai bientôt sortir. Je crois que je ne l'aime pas. Et pourtant, j'ai besoin d'elle. Oui je le sens. Besoin. Besoin vital. Et puis Fred, il est beau Fred, je l'aimais avant. Avant, avant, avant. Toujours avant. Et maintenant ? Je ne sais plus. Je le déteste, c'est un homme, je le déteste, il est intrinsèquement lié à mon passé, une part de moi l'idolâtre. Abigail, je ne veux plus la voir, elle, elle est mon passé, et il est révolu, fini, terminé. Il faut que j'aille de l'avant à présent. Je relis ce que je viens d'écrire, aucun sens, ridicule, je quitte une pensée pour en trouver une autre. Avant, avant, avant, je me rappelle, avant j'écrivais bien, on me disait que j'avais du talent. Je lisais beaucoup aussi._

_Je veux changer de corps. Je ne le supporte plus. Il est un témoin gênant. Peut-être que dans ces horribles livres de magie noire, je trouverais mon bonheur… Non, il ne faut pas. Fred ne serait pas content. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien… Il m'a dit que j'étais jolie. Je vois bien que toujours il a envie de me toucher, qu'un contact même infime lui ferait plaisir. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas qu'il aime un corps souillé. Il est bien au-dessus de cela. Et puis, je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter les mains d'un homme sur moi. Bien trop de souvenirs enfuis ressurgiraient. Pourtant, j'ai cette envie qu'il m'embrasse, résurgence des désirs d'avant… Toujours avant… Quand je le regarde et que ses lèvres bougent, harmonieuses et prodigues, je rêve qu'elles frôlent les miennes. Des images qui hantent. Et je maudis, je maudis ceux qui m'ont fait ça. Je me hais de ne plus m'occuper de ma mère, de ma pauvre et faible mère, mais je n'en suis plus capable. Je sais que je fais souffrir Abigail aussi… Je crois que je lui ai toujours fait du mal d'ailleurs. Je me rends compte de tellement de choses à présent que j'ai tout ce temps pour réfléchir. L'inaction me tue. La passivité qui est si inhérente à ma personnalité me révulse. Je veux vivre et mourir. Je n'en peux plus de cette situation, de cette vie rythmée par mes crises d'angoisses, mes pensées indécises, les visites de Fred et Junie. Moi qui ai toujours préféré la solitude à la compagnie des gens, j'aimerais la fuir maintenant… Mais en serais-je véritablement capable ?..._

_J'ai eu une nausée affreuse ce matin._

_Junie l'a dit. Demain, elle m'autorisera à sortir de ma prison…_

Fred conserva le petit carnet dans ses mains quelques minutes, immobile, interdit. Les mots inscrits tournaient dans sa tête… Leitmotiv… Par ces lignes, il devinait ce qu'il n'était pas parvenu avoir… Les contradictions qui habitaient Sereine, les tourments qui la hantaient et la rendaient si lunatique. Il aurait voulu qu'elle en écrive plus, toujours plus, pour mieux la comprendre, engranger toutes les informations possibles et imaginables sur elle. Il avait soif de connaissance. Une soif insatiable… Il émit un petit rire discret. Reposa le journal là où il l'avait pris. Et sortit…

---

- Que penses-tu de celui-là ?

- Je l'ai déjà lu.

- Bien, celui-là, alors ?

Sereine se pencha en avant pour mieux regarder le titre du livre que lui présentait son ami. Ce jour-là, la jeune fille rayonnait. Depuis quelques jours déjà, elle était autorisée à quitter sa chambre et à se promener dans le manoir. Il n'était survenu aucun incident majeur et peu à peu, elle découvrait des habitants qu'elle n'avait même pas soupçonnés. Fred estimait qu'elle se rétablissait bien plus vite depuis qu'elle se dégourdissait les jambes tous les jours et sortait dans le jardin, parlait à d'autres personnes… Les altercations avec Junie n'étaient pas rares, il lui reprochait d'avoir voulu surprotégé Sereine, à son détriment. Il tentait petit à petit d'éloigner cette dernière de ce qu'il appelait une influence néfaste. La chose n'était cependant pas aisée, la Serpentard s'accrochant à sa protégée comme une lionne à sa progéniture…

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, elle avait dû, laisser les deux jeunes gens seuls quelques heures, étant chargée d'une mission par l'Ordre du Phénix. Fred en était tout heureux et son sourire rieur qui ne le quittait que très rarement était alors plus présent que jamais. Ils s'étaient installés dans la grande bibliothèque pour discuter paisiblement et choisir pour Sereine de nouvelles lectures… George se moquait régulièrement, masquant mal l'amertume dans ses paroles, de son frère qui s'adonnait à des activités qu'il n'aurait pour rien au monde pratiquait auparavant. Se préoccuper de lectures faisait partie d'une liste honnie notamment… Mais quand il observait Sereine, Fred se souciait bien peu de ce qui lui plaisait ou non. S'il s'éloignait un peu trop longtemps de la jeune fille, un sentiment de culpabilité et d'inquiétude s'emparait de lui et il n'était vraiment rassuré que quand il était près d'elle. En cet instant, il caressait du regard la gorge gracile, les boucles blondes, les yeux bleus pensifs, les lèvres rondes d'un joli rose pâle. Il ne voyait pas le visage émacié, les doigts décharnés, les jambes maigres et les os qui saillaient au niveau de ses côtes. Il désirait et rien d'autre ne comptait… Alors quand elle se leva de son fauteuil et passa devant lui, le frôlant par inadvertance, il sentit ses muscles se tendre… Ses narines frémirent sous le léger impact du parfum floral à la note sucrée. Il se redressa pour masquer son trouble et tenta de contrôler ses pensées. Comme s'il était maudit les mots qu'il avait lu quelques jours plus tôt lui revinrent en mémoire… « _J'ai cette envie qu'il m'embrasse »… _Les arguments qui auraient pu le raisonner furent occultés par cette phrase. Le désir qui montait en lui finit de le rendre fou.

- Sereine !

Elle se retourna, souriante… Il se rapprocha d'elle, d'un air innocent… Il aurait dû lui laisser le temps de s'échapper mais il n'en eut pas la force. Ses mains enserrèrent doucement son visage et il l'embrassa. Simplement. Un baiser léger et inoffensif… Une caresse presqu'amicale… Une tendresse douce et paisible allant à l'encontre des pulsions qui l'habitait…

Hurlement strident et apeuré…

---

- Quoi ? Est-ce que tu essayes de me faire comprendre ce que je pense ?

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Je préfère ne même pas le dire. C'est toi qui aurais dû faire attention à ce genre de choses, pas moi.

- Comment voulais-tu que je puisse penser que les médicomages de Saint-Mangouste étaient des incapables.

- Des signes auraient dû t'alerter plutôt.

- J'ai d'abord pensé que le retard était dû au traumatisme, ensuite ça m'ait sorti de la tête.

- Pardon ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Weasley ? On va lui retirer cette horreur et l'histoire sera clause.

- J'espère que tu as raison. Mais imagines-tu le choc qu'elle risque d'avoir quand on va lui annoncer ?

- Parce que tu t'es soucié des conséquences, peut-être, quand tu as tenté de l'embrasser ?

Fred se renfrogna à ce souvenir. Il avait fait une erreur et s'en voulait, inutile de le lui rabâcher.

- L'erreur est humaine.

- Si cela est valable pour toi, alors ça l'est pour moi également.

- Es-tu sûr d'être véritablement humaine, Junie Moore ? Je me suis toujours demandé si tu n'avais pas des ancêtres harpies.

Junie soupira, agacée. Même dans les pires moments, le gamin parvenait à rire.

- C'est bien possible, alors méfie-toi… - Elle se colla suggestivement à lui- J'ai également des aïeux vampires, sais-tu…

- Il est vrai que tu as complètement vampirisé mon frère. Il n'a plus que ton prénom aux lèvres… Auquel il attribue d'agréables adjectifs qui auraient fait sauter au plafond, notre vénérée McGonagall.

Il rit… Puis se rappela pourquoi il était là.

- Putain, qu'est-ce qu'on fait !?

- Il faut le lui annoncer… J'ai déjà vérifié mes soupçons par un sort de ma connaissance.

- Et on dit quoi ? Coucou, Sereine, tu ne devineras jamais. Tu attends un heureux événement !

- Tais-toi un peu ! Dois-je te rappeler que toi tu ne lui annonceras rien du tout, dans la mesure où elle refuse de te parler depuis que tu t'es… Un peu trop laissé aller à tes pulsions de mâle en rut.

- Bien, alors, c'est toi qui es chargée du sale boulot…

---

Junie s'assit en face de Sereine, une tasse de thé à la main. Elles étaient seules dans la grande cuisine. Elle décida de parler vite, de se faire comprendre clairement et d'attendre la réaction… Qui risquait d'être à la hauteur de l'annonce…

- Sereine, tu es enceinte.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir!** :)

Beaucoup de choses à dire! Déjà je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir arrêté la publication de ma fic sans prévenir... Manque de motivation, concentrée sur une autre fic... Mais depuis le début de l'été j'avais envie de la reprendre et le petit mot de **Kelindra** m'a définitivement décidée - Merci beaucoup! - Du coup, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en trois jours et tout est en place pour la suite! :)

Je remercie celles qui m'avaient laissé des reviews pour le chapitre 7 : **Kelindra** et **Myley**.

Autre nouvelle, j'ai créé mon** LiveJournal** sous le nom d'**IlyeBlack** où vous pourrez vous tenir au courant de l'**avancée de mes histoires**, de mes **projets**, etc. Il n'est pas encore très rempli mais ça va se faire petit à petit. J'y ai mis notamment des **photos** de mes personnages (disons des photos d'acteurs qui se rapprochent de comment j'imagine mes personnages. ^^) - **.com**. N'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour et me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je serais curieuse de savoir si c'est comme ça que vous imaginiez les personnages.

Voilà. Bisous & Bonne lecture! :)

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 8**

Certains évènements de notre vie nous font prendre conscience de sa fragilité. On s'installe généralement dans une routine qui peut nous plaire ou non... Des rêves peuplent notre imagination. On essaye d'être heureux à notre manière malgré la guerre, malgré la peur qui rôde... Jusqu'au jour où survient l'élément perturbateur... Voire destructeur... Et Sereine James ne savait comment son petit monde avait pu passer de sa sérénité lassante à ce chaos monstrueux : elle était enceinte de l'un de ces hommes qui l'avait violée... Dans ses cauchemars elle les revoyait, la jouissance perverse, la cruauté sadique brûlant dans leurs yeux... Elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas morte, pourquoi elle avait survécu à ce carnage...

Et personne n'était là pour lui offrir de réponse...

* * *

Sereine s'était levée et habillée. Elle avait mangé dans la cuisine puis avait attendu sagement qu'on l'emmène à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle avait effectué tous ces gestes quotidiens de manière encore plus machinale que d'habitude. Son esprit était comme déconnecté de son corps. Deux entités séparées l'une de l'autre par cette nouvelle qui semblait réduire tous les efforts, qu'elle avait fourni depuis ces derniers mois pour s'en sortir, à néant : elle était enceinte... Junie avait tenté de la rassurer en lui disant qu'ils allaient la débarrasser de cette chose qu'elle portait dans son ventre, que ça ne prendrait que quelques heures et qu'ensuite tout serait fini... Mais Sereine n'était pas naïve, elle savait que rien n'était jamais fini, que les souvenirs eux restaient et qu'elle ne redeviendrait pas comme avant... Surtout pas après ça... Une part d'elle, son innocence sans doute, s'était enfuie dans la bataille.

« Tu es prête, Sereine? » Questionna Molly d'un ton très doux.

La jeune fille aimait beaucoup Molly qui la dorlotait et se montrait beaucoup plus compatissante que Junie. Elle se comportait avec elle comme une mère, chose qu'elle avait très peu connu.

« Oui. Où est Junie?

_ Elle va arriver d'un instant à l'autre. »

Molly caressa les cheveux de la petite blonde et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elles étaient seules dans la cuisine mais elle n'osa pas la serrer dans ses bras de peur de la brusquer. Sereine pouvait être si imprévisible...

Junie apparut enfin dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage sombre, visiblement pressée d'en finir avec cette histoire.

* * *

« Comment ça impossible? Vous voulez que je vous apprenne à faire correctement votre métier? Ça ne doit pas être dur de lui extirper cet embryon du corps! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut pour que vous fassiez ce foutu boulot? De l'argent? Une promotion? Tout ce que vous voulez mais faites ce que je vous demande Docteur Fergesson! »

Junie s'était exprimée de la voix basse et sifflante qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle était furieuse. Elle ne perdait jamais son calme habituellement mais son sang-froid était mis à rude épreuve. Elle tapota la carte que portait le docteur sur la poche de sa blouse sur laquelle on pouvait lire son nom, avec mépris. C'était le troisième médecin qu'elle voyait de la matinée et il disait la même chose que les autres : Sereine ne pouvait pas avorter. Elle avait exigé, tempêté, menacé mais rien n'y avait fait...

« Mademoiselle Moore, il faut que vous compreniez que votre protégée est trop faible tant physiquement que moralement pour effectuer cette opération. Vous la mettriez en danger. Elle est déjà à trois mois de grossesse.

_ Vous imaginez, j'espère, que cette gamine s'est faite violée. Qu'allons-nous faire de cet enfant? Quelle vie va-t-il avoir?

_ Je comprends tout à fait, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve face à ce genre de situation mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Mademoiselle James pourra faire adopter son enfant ou le garder si elle en a le désir malgré la situation. Lui avez-vous au moins demander son avis? Répliqua calmement le médecin.

_ Son avis, cracha Junie, mais quel avis une pauvre fille à moitié folle pourrait-elle bien avoir? »

Junie cessa de parler en voyant le regard de Fergesson changer brusquement. Ne comprenant pas sa réaction, elle se retourna pour voir ce qui l'avait perturbé. Sereine se tenait derrière elle, la fixant de ses grands yeux bleus remplis de désarrois, de rancoeur et de honte... Elle lui avait demandé de l'attendre un peu plus loin, le temps qu'elle s'explique et ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. A l'inverse, d'après l'expression de son visage la jeune fille n'avait quant à elle rien perdu de la conversation.

« La pauvre fille à moitié folle a un avis. Elle va garder ce gosse et va l'élever que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Sereine planta ses yeux dans ceux de cette femme qu'elle n'avait jamais véritablement aimé malgré l'aide qu'elle lui avait apporté. Leurs caractères étaient bien trop opposés et Junie manquait terriblement de tendresse et de délicatesse. Elle avait l'impression à présent d'être une sorte de jouet, d'occupation pour cette femme. Elle se rappelait la manière dont Junie avait éloigné Fred d'elle comme si elle ne voulait pas la partager... Soi-disant pour son bien... Mais à présent, elle se demandait si sa guérison n'aurait pas été plus rapide si il avait été constamment auprès d'elle. Bien sûr il y avait eu l'épisode où il l'avait embrassée sans qu'elle s'y attende... Elle avait réagi violemment et une part d'elle le détestait pour ça... Mais dans ses rêves, elle revivait ce baiser et elle en appelait d'autres de ses vœux... Elle ne comprenait pas cet amour inextinguible qui l'habitait depuis tant d'années. Et il avait fallu qu'il se concrétise au pire moment de sa vie... Grâce à ce pire moment... Quant à cette décision d'élever cet enfant, elle n'aurait su dire ce qui l'avait pris... Si c'était par pur esprit de contradiction – avait-elle le droit de jouer l'avenir de cet être juste pour faire enrager Junie? - sûrement pas... Mais Sereine devait s'avouer qu'il y avait bien de ça dans sa décision... Pas seulement, cependant... Il y avait autre chose aussi... Oui, autre chose... Elle voulait que cet enfant devienne un symbole... Le symbole de sa victoire sur une agression qui avait failli la tuer ou la laisser à un état léthargique proche de la mort... Il serait sa victoire sur les mangemorts qui lui avaient fait ça... Sur Voldemort...

* * *

La cuisine était sombre ce soir-là, éclairée uniquement par quelques chandeliers... Le cœur n'était pas à la fête... Le repas était terminé depuis longtemps mais plusieurs membres de l'Ordre s'étaient attardés, attendant sans le dire que Sereine monte se coucher. Junie se tenait droite sur sa chaise, silencieuse, immobile. Remus s'était accoudé à la cheminée en pierre, l'air épuisé. Tonks était assise près de lui, les mains posées sur son ventre qui grossissait à vue d'oeil. Molly s'affairait autour de l'évier pour finir de ranger la vaisselle tandis que Fred et George se balançaient sur leur chaise dans un parfait ensemble.

« Il faudrait prévenir la famille de la petite... finit par déclarer Molly pour rompre le silence.

_ Je peux m'en charger, proposa Fred.

_ Le mieux serait qu'elle l'annonce elle-même. C'est sa décision de le garder après tout.

_ Tu oublies, Remus qu'elle n'a pas le choix, rétorqua sèchement Fred.

_ Je voulais dire pour ce qui est de l'élever. Elle leur donnera ses raisons... Pour eux aussi ça pourrait être compliqué. Accepter l'enfant d'un violeur...

_ C'est bien pour ça, qu'elle ferait mieux de l'abandonner, interrompit violemment Junie.

_ On croirait entendre la voix de l'expérience, susurra George, mauvais, c'est sûr que toi tu n'es pas bouleversé par des états d'âme.

_ Il n'est pas vraiment question d'état d'âme, déclara Tonks, empêchant à Junie de cracher la réplique qu'elle avait sur les lèvres. Je crois que je comprends Sereine et je trouve ça beau qu'elle arrive à dépasser la répulsion, la peur, l'horreur qu'évoquent pour elle le père pour ne voir que cet être qui naîtra bientôt. »

A ces mots, Junie ricana. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'entendre toute cette mièvrerie. Elle avait toujours détesté les Poufsouffle, si prévisibles, si fatalement... compatissants et compréhensifs. Si elle détestait George, si elle le méprisait, elle devait reconnaître qu'il était un véritable Gryffondor et avait fière allure. Pas le genre à se complaire dans les bons sentiments. La pensée de Sirius l'effleura... Brièvement...

« Eh bien, Tonks, tu n'auras qu'à accompagner notre petite Sereine chez ses parents alors pour qu'elle apprenne l'heureux événement. »

Tonks regarda Junie d'un air dégoûté mais acquiesça. Il n'y avait rien à dire devant autant d'insensibilité. La jeune femme ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital mais Sereine était rentrée visiblement décidée et pleine d'une rage froide à l'encontre de celle qui avait passé toutes ces dernières semaines auprès d'elle. Rage qui s'était étendue à tous ceux qui l'approchaient... Comme si elle se méfiait, comme si elle les soupçonnait de quelques mauvaises intentions à son égard. Toutes deux avaient refusé de s'expliquer mais elles ne s'adressaient plus la parole tandis que le rejet de Fred semblait moins fort... Au soulagement de celui-ci...

* * *

Cette nuit-là, George sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller son frère. Il allait rejoindre Junie... Avant de quitter la pièce où ils étaient tous rassemblés, elle lui avait frôlé la nuque de ses doigts en passant derrière lui... Le jeune homme commençait à la connaître un peu mieux et ce dont il était certain c'était qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce geste par inadvertance. Il avait pris cela comme un subtil appel à la luxure. Depuis cette fois où ils avaient fait l'amour dans la bibliothèque, il était obnubilé par cette femme... Il revoyait dans ses fantasmes son corps encore lisse, ses seins lourds, ses jambes voluptueuses... Il frappa discrètement à sa porte, surveillant que personne ne traina dans les couloirs... Au bout de quelques instants, Junie apparut dans l'entrebâillement, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres... Si George avait eu encore toute sa présence d'esprit, il aurait fui en courant... Seulement, la femme qu'il désirait si ardemment était à présent sous ses yeux en déshabillé qui révélait ses formes généreuses.

« Entre... »

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer, puis se déplaça dans la pièce, provocante.

« Tu vois, George, je suis une femme encore jeune. Et comme toutes les femmes j'ai des désirs – son regard se fit suggestif – j'ai envie qu'un homme me prenne, qu'il me fasse l'amour. Tu vois ce que je veux dire? Un homme, un vrai... Pas comme la dernière fois... Ce que tu m'as offert ce jour-là... était très décevant – elle fit la moue – avec ta fougue, ta jeunesse, ton impétuosité, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus... comment dire... renversant...

_ Laisse-moi te montrer de quoi je suis capable! S'exclama, George, rouge de honte.

_ J'ai peur d'être encore une fois déçue, soupira Junie... Mais bon... Je vais accepter une dernière fois... »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et caressa son torse à travers sa chemise. Ses mains glissaient lascivement jusqu'à sa ceinture... Mais George l'arrêta. Puisqu'elle voulait voir de quoi il était capable, ce soir-là il s'occuperait principalement de son plaisir à elle. Quelque peu déstabilisée par son geste, elle baissa sa garde l'espace d'un instant permettant au jeune homme de reprendre le dessus...

La nuit s'annonçait longue...

George se réveilla en sursaut ne sachant plus où il se trouvait. Le lit était trop grand pour être le sien et l'odeur qui planait dans la pièce ne correspondait en aucun cas à ce qu'il connaissait... Puis les souvenirs revinrent... Il plongea la tête dans les draps et le parfum capiteux de Junie le fit suffoquer... Il se redressa en entendant sa voix près de la fenêtre ouverte. Il crut d'abord qu'elle s'adressait à lui avant de comprendre avec stupeur qu'elle parlait toute seule.

« Arrête Sirius, tu es stupide... Et non, détrompe-toi, ton frère est le plus merveilleux des amants. La question n'est pas de savoir s'il est meilleur que toi, rit-elle. Je l'aime sincèrement, il n'est pas juste un amusement... Je ne compte pas humilier Regulus ou je ne sais quelles autres choses tu imagines. D'ailleurs assez parlé de moi!... Non, ne fais pas l'innocent, tu crois que quelque chose peut m'échapper chez les Serpentard? Bien sûr que je suis au courant pour Cissy. Tu es vraiment dépravé, mon chéri. Avec ta cousine... Je trouve plutôt amusant que ça soit au moment où la guerre atteint son paroxysme que des liens se créent entre les maisons... »

George retenait sa respiration de peur d'attirer l'attention de Junie. Elle était accoudée à la fenêtre ouverte et des volutes de fumées s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres entre deux flots de paroles. Les réverbères de la rue l'auréolaient d'une lueur blafarde, irréelle, qui avec avec sa robe blanche lui donnaient l'apparence d'un fantôme... Le jeune homme s'était redressé, appuyé sur ses paumes, les draps ne couvrant que le bas de son corps... Junie dut finir par sentir le regard posé sur elle car elle tourna la tête. Elle souriait mais ses prunelles étaient empreintes d'une folie hagarde.

« Ah, Tristan tu es là. J'ai croisé Iseut tout à l'heure, elle te cherchait. Quand vas-tu enfin te débarrasser de cette pauvre fille? Je ne la supporte pas quand elle te regarde avec ses yeux énamourés, elle est ridicule. »

George sentit les battements de son cœur accéléraient. La scène à laquelle il était en train d'assister lui semblait onirique. Il avait l'impression d'avoir changé d'univers dans son sommeil... Pourtant ce qu'il voyait et entendait était bien réels... Junie Moore était folle, hantée par son passé... Et à présent, elle le prenait pour ce... Tristan, qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Malgré sa témérité de Gryffondor, il n'avait en cet instant qu'une seule envie : fuir... Fuir à tout prix...

* * *

Fred ne se sentait plus vraiment lui-même depuis que Sereine avait surgi sans prévenir dans sa vie. Il sentait que le lien avec son frère jumeau se distendait, que son humour s'amenuisait, comme s'il avait moins le cœur à rire. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait, perdait goût à tout. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette histoire lui tombe dessus. Lui si insouciant se retrouver prisonnier d'une relation qui le dévorait, son humeur suivant le rythme de celle de Sereine à son égard. Lorsqu'il avait senti le rapprochement entre lui et la jeune fille s'effectuer, ce rapprochement qu'il guettait depuis plusieurs semaines, il avait été si heureux qu'il avait fini par perdre toute prudence... La brusquant... Peut-être irréversiblement... C'était du moins ce qu'il avait craint... Puis depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse, depuis l'épisode de l'hôpital, il paraissait être revenu dans ses bonnes grâces... Du moins supportait-elle à nouveau sa présence... Elle ne voulait plus que Junie s'occupe d'elle et s'en sortait de mieux en mieux toute seule. A présent, elle vaquait à ses occupations dans le manoir, aidant parfois Madame Weasley dans ses travaux ménagers.

Elle avait accepté que ce soit Fred qui l'accompagne pour annoncer la nouvelle de sa grossesse à sa famille. Deux aurors les accompagneraient par prudence. Le jeune homme doutait que ces précautions soient véritablement utiles mais Kingsley Shacklebolt avait été intraitable. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque... C'est ainsi que Fred et Sereine se retrouvèrent dans le salon de la famille Sullivan par un après-midi pluvieux et glacial de décembre. Les parents de la jeune fille, sa belle-mère ainsi qu'Abigail étaient présents. Tous avaient montré leur joie de voir Sereine dans un état proche de ce qu'elle avait toujours été, bien loin de l'apathie dans laquelle ils l'avaient laissée quelques mois plus tôt, ne l'ayant pas revu depuis. Abigail était méfiante, conscient que quelque chose n'allait pas, que ce n'était pas simplement une visite de sympathie. Elle attendait en silence que Sereine prenne la parole et s'explique, ce que cette dernière ne tarda pas à faire, voulant se débarrasser du fardeau.

« Il y a quelques jours, on s'est aperçu qu'un de mes... violeurs... m'avait mis enceinte... »

Un cri horrifié s'échappa de la bouche de sa belle-mère, tandis que les autres fronçaient les sourcils ou serraient les dents, atterrés.

« Ça n'a pas été facile à accepter pour moi... Surtout qu'il est trop tard pour avorter...

_ Comment ça trop tard? Quelle est cette blague? Veux-tu dire ma fille que ces incapables ne se sont pas aperçus plus tôt qu'il y avait un souci.

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment de leur faute, papa...

_ Et les médecins? Ça me semble évident qu'il faut vérifier ce genre de choses le plus rapidement possible. Quelle bande d'incapables! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. On va leur faire un procès!

_ Monsieur Sullivan, les médecins ont admis avoir commis une erreur médicale, cependant je ne crois pas que votre fille, car c'est elle que cela concerne en premier lieu ait envie de se lancer dans des actions judiciaires, répliqua Fred excédé par le ton de cet homme si suffisant.

_ Je vais donc garder cet enfant, je vais l'enlever du mieux que je pourrai en faisant abstraction de sa paternité. »

L'information tomba comme un couperet. Tous avaient pensé en leur fort intérieur que Sereine abandonnerait son enfant... Qui à la voir aurait pu l'imaginer mère? Elle avait encore l'apparence chétive d'une enfant. Elle était faible physiquement mais aussi moralement... Comment un enfant réussirait-il à se construire avec une mère qui avait été détruite?

« Je resterai au QG de l'Ordre jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit finie. Bien sûr cet enfant ne saura rien de ce que j'ai vécu. Et je ne suis pas folle, je sais très bien ce que je fais. »

Fred et Sereine restèrent pour manger et tous les arguments de son père pour la faire changer d'avis n'eurent aucun effet. Abigail resta étrangement silencieuse. Son regard alla durant tout le repas de Fred à Sereine, de Sereine à Fred... Cherchant à définir le lien qui les unissait à présent... Pour elle, son amie faisait une erreur. Elle savait mieux que tout autre qu'elle était incapable d'élever un enfant, de lui apporter ce dont il avait besoin mais elle ne dirait rien... Elle savait par avance qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à la faire changer d'avis, que toutes ses paroles seraient vaines... Elle demanda à la fin du repas, à parler en privé avec la jeune fille. Et tandis que les autres regagnaient le salon, Abigail et Sereine s'enfermèrent dans une chambre pour discuter.

« Que veux-tu Abigail? »

Cette dernière fut blessée par le ton sec employé mais ne montra rien...

« C'est vraiment fini alors... »

Elle se rapprocha de celle qui avait toujours été plus qu'une simple amie à ses yeux et lui caressa la joue lentement.

« Je ne veux plus qu'il y ait d'ambiguïtés entre nous. J'ai laissé trainer cette situation bien trop longtemps. Et ne crois pas que cela soit lié à ce qui m'est arrivé. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de toi et tu le sais très bien... J'étais simplement passive...

_ Tu aimais que je te touche, tu gémissais sous mes doigts, sous ma langue. Tu prenais du plaisir dans mes bras, ne le nie pas!

_ Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois si impudique?

_ Arrête de jouer les vierges effarouchées, les petites prudes, les saintes-nitouches, s'agaça Abigail, tu l'as bien moins été par moments.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de te servir de notre intimité pour me faire culpabiliser. Mon corps répondait à tes caresses, mais pas mon esprit. »

Abigail n'avait pas pensé que ces paroles lui feraient aussi mal. Elle ferma les yeux tentant de contraindre la douleur qu'elles provoquaient. Elle n'avait pas la force de se mettre en colère, de la traiter d'égoïste... Elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer devant elle, d'avouer sa faiblesse. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, prendre ce petit bout de femme dans ses bras et revenir dans ce passé où elle se laissait faire.

« Une dernière fois. »

Les mots avaient jailli sans qu'elle y pense véritablement...

« Comment? Demanda Sereine, sans comprendre.

_ Une dernière fois... Offre moi une dernière étreinte, Sereine, pour que je la savoure pleinement. Je t'en supplie. »

A son grand étonnement, Sereine sembla réfléchir à cette possibilité. Elle qui s'attendait à un refus catégorique espérait à présent...

« Tu me promets que par la suite nous ne parlerons plus jamais de ça? Que nous serons de simples amies? Que tu ne te montreras plus jalouse et possessive? Questionna-t-elle méfiante.

_ Oui... déclara dans un souffle Abigail.

_ Bien, une dernière nuit... Je t'offre une dernière nuit. »

Lorsqu'Abigail ouvrit la porte de son appartement à Sereine la mélancolie l'envahit... Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène des dizaines de fois. Un auror l'avait accompagné et reviendrait la chercher le lendemain matin. La jeune fille se réjouit de voir que Fred Weasley était resté chez lui. Sereine avait sans doute prétexté l'envie de passer un peu de temps avec sa meilleure amie après tout ce temps pour justifier sa visite...

« Tu es si belle. »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse au compliment... Abigail soupira en voyant que la jeune fille ne semblait pas montrer beaucoup de volonté mais n'insista pas... Elles mangèrent en silence puis gagnèrent la chambre à coucher... Elles allaient accomplir ce pourquoi Sereine était là...

Une dernière fois...

_ Elle saisit son visage entre ses mains avec délicatesse et l'embrassa forçant tendrement le barrage de ses lèvres. Elle sentait déjà le désir monter en elle et voulait le provoquer chez son amante. Elle voulait lui laisser un souvenir merveilleux et non pas celui d'une simple obligation. Elle fit glisser la veste de la jeune fille, dévoilant ses bras pâles et amaigris... Sa bouche descendit dans son cou jusqu'à l'orée de sa poitrine. Elle l'allongea doucement sur le lit pour être plus à l'aise après lui avoir retiré son tee-shirt. Sa langue caressa langoureusement la pointe des seins, puis glissa jusqu'au bas-ventre... Enfin, Abigail perçut une réaction encourageante. Elle défit la ceinture de son jean et le lui enleva sans attendre... Sa main passa sur la petite culotte et elle se réjouit en silence de son humidité... Sereine était moins insensible qu'elle n'en avait l'air... Elle retira cette dernière barrière et put enfin apprécier la vue du corps nu de son amante dans toute son entièreté. Elle se déshabilla sans attendre le concours de la jeune fille, se laissant ensuite, à son tour, caresser... Puis elle reprit la direction des opérations, descendant jusqu'à son intimité pour y déposer ses lèvres et alors que sa langue faisait ce qu'elle savait si bien faire, un gémissement échappa à Sereine, ses doigts agrippant les courtes mèches de cheveux de sa partenaire, emportée par le plaisir... _

_Une dernière fois..._

* * *

« Vous l'avez fait, n'est-ce pas? »

Sereine sursauta en entendant la voix de Fred dans sa chambre. Elle rentrait tout juste de chez Abigail et ne s'attendait pas à le trouver là. Il était assis dans un fauteuil, le regard pensif, vêtu d'un pantalon beige et d'un pull noir et elle le trouva particulièrement beau... Elle sut tout de suite de quoi il voulait parler et ne chercha pas à lui mentir.

« Oui, une dernière fois... »

Il la regarda longuement, plongeant son regard rempli d'incompréhension dans le sien... Impassible... Puis il murmura douloureusement.

« Pourquoi a-t-elle droit à cela, alors que moi je n'ai même pas le droit de t'effleurer, Sereine? »

* * *

Suite pas trop décevante? Le début de Lemon entre Abigail et Sereine peut paraître de trop mais il aura son importance pour la suite...

Et très bientôt je mettrai sur mon LiveJournal, un extrait chapitre 9. ^^

A bientôt!


	9. NOTE

Bonjour,

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre... C'est une simple note pour préciser que je n'abandonne pas cette histoire, que la finir me tient à coeur. J'ai manqué de temps et d'inspiration mais j'ai envie d'aller au bout de mes projets, donc je me remotive. J'avais deux histoires en cours, celle-ci et Etreinte brisée. Pour ne pas m'éparpiller j'ai décidé de terminer Etreinte brisée, pour laquelle il ne me reste plus que quelques chapitres à écrire puis de reprendre Sereine James. Après tout ce temps d'attente, je ne sais pas si j'aurai encore des lecteurs, mais si c'est le cas alors je leur demande de patienter encore quelques semaines...

A très bientôt !

Alice.


End file.
